Sugarless
by Elize Bright
Summary: (ESCRITO ANTES DEL EPISODIO "BONNIBEL BUBBLEGUM" (T9E4) El Dulce Reino aún está en construcción, y la Dulce Princesa tiene que vencer a sus rivales, los Chicos del Baño, quienes intentaran destruir su reino antes de que empiece. Para evitarlo la ayudaran su tío Gumbald y una misteriosa vampiresa. ¿Podrá derrotarlos a pesar de que tienen una terrible arma secreta?
1. Episodio 1

**D** **isclaimer** Los personajes y el mundo de Hora de Aventura son marcas registradas y no son de mi propiedad, todos los derechos pertenecen a _Cartoon Network_ y demás empresas asociadas. Esta historia fue basada en diversos medios de la franquicia y fue elaborada por diversión sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Sugarless**

 ** _Hora de aventura_**

 ** _Llama a tus amigos_**

 ** _Vamos a tierras_**

 ** _Muy lejanas_**

 ** _Con Marceline._**

 ** _Y Dulce Princesa,_**

 ** _Y el tío Gumbald también_**

 ** _¡Es Hora de Aventura!_**

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――–

 **Dulce Princesa**

La luna estaba en su punto más alto, mientras una chica atravesaba el bosque con decisión. Ella tenía la piel rosa y su cabello era de un color rosa más oscuro, traía una mochila en la cual había un radio y algunos artefactos tecnológicos que ella misma había construido y que podían serle útiles durante sus viajes. Vestía un uniforme militar de camuflaje en tonos verdes, adecuado para una expedición por el bosque. Estaba preocupada por su hermano, puesto que tuvo que dejarlo solo y aunque lo hizo dormir antes de partir, le preocupaba que este despertara y no estar cerca para controlarlo. Su hermano, un gran dragón de dulce color rosa, tiene una notoria peculiaridad, su cara invertida, es decir, tiene la boca arriba de sus ojos. Es también un dragón muy sensible, todo lo asusta y ella sentía que era su deber como hermana mayor por un par de segundos protegerlo, y mantenerlo tranquilo. Es por eso que lo puso a salvo tan pronto como pudo y después empezó a crear a sus súbditos, para que le ayudaran en su protección.

—Neddy —pensó la chica con un suspiro—. Espero que estés bien.

Ella siguió caminando pero unos pasos más adelante escuchó el sonido de unos arbustos moviéndose. Sabía que sería una peligrosa travesía por el bosque así que estaba preparada.

—¿Quién está allí? —preguntó la chica rosada con recelo al escuchar los arbustos, poniéndose en estado de alerta y desenfundando con discreción una pistola de rayos de energía que ella misma había fabricado.

Una vez más escuchó ahora atrás de ella el sonido de una pequeña rama rompiéndose, se volteó apenas escuchó y disparo por puro instinto dándole al tronco de un árbol.

Al verse fuera de peligro, la chica bajo el arma tomando un respiro y volviendo a guardarla, pero justo en ese momento, saltó sobre ella una araña muy grande.

—¡No! —gritó sorprendida por la araña.

Forcejeo hasta que logró alejarla de ella con una patada, dándole la oportunidad de sacar su pistola y disparar a la araña, justo cuando iba a saltar otra vez sobre ella. Se levantó y agitada apuntó con la pistola a lugares al azar por si aún había más.

—¡Cielos! Eso fue intenso —Fue lo único que atinó a decir al verse fuera de peligro.

Se dispuso a buscar a su tío Gumbald, un hombre de apariencia mayor. Tenía la piel color rosa y una gran nariz. Su cabello y barba, ésta última algo larga por varios meses sin afeitar, tenían un color lila pastel. Usaba también pequeños lentes de forma cuadrada, el también traía una mochila y un radio, pero en vez de objetos tecnológicos, traía comida, mucha comida, por si le daba hambre durante la exploración, y un radio para estar en continua comunicación con su sobrina. En cuanto a su vestimenta, traía un pantalón color violeta, zapatos negros y portaba un cinturón que aunque había sido hecho para herramientas, pero lo adapto para portar un hacha y una pistola de rayos. Usaba también una camisa a cuadros de franela en tonos morados oscuros. Ella tan solo había avanzado unos pasos cuando escuchó a su tío gritar.

—¡Oh no! —Corrió en dirección a los gritos, cuando frente a ella pasó un oozer corriendo, incrédula, se detuvo a mirarlo.

Este tenía forma humanoide de color verde, y agujeros en vez de ojos y boca, a través de los cuales libera una sustancia verde radioactiva. Aunque todos los oozers tenían estos rasgos comunes, era raro encontrar dos iguales.

—¿Pero que...? —Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir la chica, quien no pudo terminar su pregunta puesto que algo, o mejor dicho alguien, la embistió haciéndola caer al suelo.

Se sentó sobando su hombro golpeado y volteo para ver contra quien había chocado, puesto que sintió que la otra persona también había caído por el golpe. Era una chica joven. Tenía el cabello negro recogido con dos mechones que caían a los lados. Traía puesta una camisa a cuadros grises y negros sin abotonar, dejando ver una playera negra, en conjunto con un pantalón azul de estilo vaquero y unos zapatos deportivos rojos. Pero no solo eso, traía un hacha roja muy grande, y algo estaba mal con ella puesto que alcanzó a ver que su piel tenía un color pálido grisáceo-verdoso, y aun peor, se percató que la desconocida tenía orejas puntiagudas, colmillos y unas extrañas marcas de puntos en el cuello. Al ver esto empezó a gritar, la chica desconocida al verla gritar, comenzó a gritar también. Ambas gritaron al mismo tiempo y se pusieron de pie mirándose frente a frente. La chica rosada tomó con rapidez el arma del suelo, y le apunto a la desconocida apresurándose a interrogar.

—¿¡Quién eres!? ¿¡Acaso eres un vampiro!? —gritaba la chica rosada.

—Oye tranquila no te voy a hacer daño —respondió la desconocida intentando acercarse a ella.

—¡Atrás! —enfatizó la chica del cabello rosa mientras apuntaba el arma haciendo que la desconocida decidiera no seguir intentando acercarse.

—Si, soy un vampiro pero ya te dije que no quiero lastimarte, yo cazo oozers y me llamo… —La desconocida no pudo continuar la frase, puesto que el tío de la chica rosada volvió a gritar.

—¡No me atraparan criaturas del mal! —Se escuchó a lo lejos.

—¡Tío Gumbald! —exclamó la chica rosada corriendo en dirección a los gritos y dejando atrás a la vampiresa.

Corrió por el bosque saltando los obstáculos que se le presentaban y esquivando ramas, guiándose por los gritos de "guerra" de su tío. Al llegar vio que su tío disparaba a algunos oozers mientras que sostenía su pequeña hacha de una mano, y vio también como un oozer iba a atacarlo por la espalda, pero ella fue más rápida y le disparo evitando que tocara a su tío.

—¡Bonnibel! —gritó el al verla.

—¡Tío! ¡Hay que salir de aquí!

El al verla, corrió a su lado, para tratar de escapar juntos, sin embargo llegaban cada vez cada vez más y más oozers, obligando a la chica y a su tío a ponerse espalda con espalda, y a empezar a disparar. De pronto, la pistola de ella se quedó sin energía para lanzar rayos, permitiendo que los oozers los rodearan y los acorralaran sin ninguna posible salida.

—¡Son demasiados! —exclamó ella mientras el círculo de oozers se cerraba cada vez más.

—¡Yo no me rendiré sin pelear! —gritó el tío Gumbald sacando su hacha y preparándose para atacar, pero de pronto, la chica rosada y su tío sintieron que eran elevados del suelo.

—¡No huyan cobardes! —gritaba el tío Gumbald dando golpes al aire con su hacha.

—¿Pero qué...? —preguntó la chica rosada mirando incrédula hacia arriba, y pudiendo ver que la vampiresa con la que había chocado momentos atrás, los había agarrado y los estaba alejando a ella y a su tío del peligro.

—Te dije que no te haría daño —dijo la chica vampiro.

Volaron hasta salir del bosque y una vez fuera, la chica vampiro los puso en el suelo y ella aterrizo.

—Yo... gracias —dijo entrecortado la chica rosada rascando su cabeza, sin embargo la vampiresa respondió con amabilidad.

—No hay de que, por cierto, soy Marceline.

Al ver a la vampiresa, algo muy en el fondo le dijo que no había razón para temerle, así que ella también sonrió y se dispuso a decir su nombre.

—Mi nombre es…

—¡Bonnibel! —exclamó Gumbald interrumpiendo la presentación de su sobrina—. ¿Por qué le agradeces? no me dejo aniquilar a esos oozers, estaba a punto de vencerlos cuando...

Se quedó en silencio al ver la gran hacha roja de la vampiresa, sus ojos empezaron a brillar y dijo:

—Es una obra de arte.

Puso su hacha de una mano en su cinturón, y en un movimiento rápido le quitó el hacha a la vampiresa.

—¡Hey! —exclamó ella.

—¡Veterano Gumbald al ataque! —gritó.

El tío Gumbald corrió hacia el primer árbol que vio y lo derribó de dos golpes.

—Es perfecta —dijo admirando el hacha, y continuó talando árboles ante la mirada de ambas chicas.

—No te preocupes no ira lejos, a mi tío le gusta cortar árboles y es un gran aficionado a las hachas, haré que te la devuelva después —dijo Bonnibel.

—Claro no hay problema, creo... —dijo la chica vampiro—. Ahora dime, ¿Qué hacen tú y el en este bosque? Quiero decir, es peligroso, y más con esos oozers vagando por aquí.

—No sabía que había oozers, solo es común verlos en ruinas de ciudades, no en los bosques, de hecho nunca había visto alguno por aquí—respondió Bonnibel.

—Lo sé, han estado llegando a esta zona por algún motivo desconocido, y vine a intentar cazarlos.

—Increíble, ¿De verdad los cazas? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Bonnibel sorprendida.

—Los cazo porque cuando era niña, causaron problemas a alguien a quien aprecio —Su rostro decayó al terminar la frase—. De hecho yo tengo algo que confesar…

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó la chica rosada en cuanto vio como la actitud de la vampiresa cambió.

—Antes de cazar oozers, solía cazar vampiros también.

Bonnibel se quedó sin habla ante tal confesión.

—Pero, tú eres...

—Lo sé —interrumpió la vampiresa mirando hacia abajo.

En ese momento se escuchó al tío Gumbald gritar, haciendo que ambas chicas se giraran a ver que porqué había gritado, y la razón fue sencilla, uso el hacha de la chica vampiro y empezó a talar árboles, y uno de estos le había caído encima, y aunque había intentado esquivarlo, no fue tan rápido para lograrlo, puesto que el tronco le cayó sobre una pierna, dejándolo atorado e inconsciente.

Apenas fue visto por Bonnibel en esa situación y fue a ayudarlo, la chica vampiro uso su hacha para cortar el árbol y sacar con mayor facilidad al tío Gumbald. Una vez liberado, el reacciono.

—¿Qué paso? —preguntó sobando su cabeza.

—Te cayó un árbol encima... ¡Otra vez! —exclamó Bonnibel.

—Será mejor que vayamos a casa —dijo el tío Gumbald aun aturdido.

—¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros? Es lo menos que puedo hacer por salvarnos —preguntó Bonnibel a la vampiresa.

—Claro, ¿Por qué no? —respondió ella.

—No te preocupes mi tío no volverá a tomar su hacha, yo me encargo de eso —susurró la chica rosada mientras le guiñaba el ojo a la chica vampiro.

Mientras caminaban, ambas chicas hablaban sobre cómo habían llegado a ese bosque, mientras que el tío Gumbald no le quitaba los ojos de encima al hacha de la chica vampiro, y al darse cuenta de esto, Bonnibel lo reprendió.

—Tío esa hacha es de ella no te la puedes quedar, allí tienes tu vieja hacha, y muchas mas en tu colección. Sigue caminando.

El tío Gumbald cruzo los brazos y frunció el ceño, pero aun así continuo siguiendo a las chicas, aunque no dejaba de ver el hacha de la vampiresa. No estaban lejos de su cabaña y llegarían en solo unos minutos.

—Sabes, estábamos buscando una mina de terrones de azúcar, la que tenía antes era muy pequeña y se agotó, ahora solo quedan cristales de caramelo, y según mis cálculos en ese bosque debe haber una mina muy grande.

—¿Minas de terrones de azúcar? ¿Para qué quieres eso? —preguntó la vampiresa sorprendida.

—Para eso —respondió Bonnibel. Extendiendo su mano hacia el frente señalando la construcción de un castillo de caramelo. La chica vampiro quedó atónita.

—¿Tu estas construyendo ese enorme castillo? —preguntó Marceline aún más sorprendida.

—Si, es el futuro dulce reino —respondió Bonnibel sonriente mientras miraba con orgullo la construcción—. Pero aún no está terminado, hace como un mes me di cuenta que los terrones de azúcar estaban por terminarse, cosa que me preocupa porqué es un ingrediente importante para la fabricación de concreto de caramelo.

—¿De verdad quieres crear tu propio reino? —Volvió a preguntar Marceline.

—Si, mi tío me dio la idea de construir un lugar para estar a salvo y también gobernarlo, él me ha ayudado quitando muchos árboles —respondió Bonnibel.

—Mi querida sobrina tiene la madera para ser una gran líder, al igual que su tío, aunque yo ya estoy viejo para eso. En fin, me quedare en la cabaña, el casi ser comido por oozers y que te aplaste un árbol es en verdad agotador. ¡Adiós! —dijo el tío Gumbald entrando a su cabaña y cerrando la puerta.

—¡Mañana continuaremos la búsqueda! —gritó Bonnibel a su tío para que la escuchara, y dirigiéndose a la vampiresa preguntó—. ¿Quieres venir al castillo? te mostrare algunos de mis proyectos.

—Si, se escucha interesante —respondió la chica vampiro empezando a volar al lado de Bonnibel—. Por cierto, ¿Cómo debo llamarte? ¿Princesa? ¿Alteza? ¿Majestad?

—Algunos de mis dulces constructores me llaman gran líder, otros Dulce Princesa, pero entre tú y yo no es necesaria tanta formalidad, tú puedes llamarme Bonnibel—respondió—. Ahora cuéntame de ti, ¿De verdad cazabas vampiros? no había ninguno, hasta ahora.

—Eso es porque logré acabarlos a todos después de años de perseguirlos.

—Debiste ser una muy buena cazadora, lo que no entiendo es cómo fue que te transformaste.

—El último vampiro contra el que combatí, logro morderme y convertirme.

—¡Cielos! debió ser terrible para ti.

—Si, aunque solo fue al principio, tú sabes, el deseo de la sangre, hice cosas de las que no me enorgullezco —dijo Marceline denotando cierta culpa en sus palabras.

Bonnibel la miro con preocupación, y la vampiresa al ver su reacción se apresuró a decir

—Tranquila, procuro no beber sangre, en vez de eso mejor bebo el rojo de las cosas, sabe mejor —dijo al tiempo que sacaba un bálsamo de fresa de su bolsillo y le absorbía el color rojo con uno de sus colmillos.

—¿Y ya no sientes la ansiedad de la sangre? —preguntó Bonnibel.

—Si no tengo hambre no hay ningún problema, es por eso que procuro siempre traer cosas rojas conmigo —respondió la vampiresa mientras alejaba lejos el bálsamo descolorido.

—También yo procurare traer cosas rojas conmigo de ahora en adelante —Hubo un silencio y se soltaron riendo ambas. Después de caminar y platicar un rato llegaron al castillo aun sin terminar, dentro de los límites de la muralla inconclusa, había pequeños robots en modo de espera, es decir apagados, mientras que algunos pastelillos constructores estaban descansando en bolsas de dormir en el suelo.

—¿Qué es toda esta gente? —preguntó la chica vampiro.

—Los llamo Dulce Gente, yo los cree con ciencia, son como mis hijos, y aunque también cree al Sr. Cremoso, él es más bien como mi novio —respondió la chica rosada.

—Ya veo —dijo la chica vampiro mirando hacia abajo.

—¿Por cierto ya viste a estos grandulones? —preguntó Bonnibel mientras señalaba hacia arriba.

—¡Cielos! son enormes, ¿Qué son? —dijo la chica vampiro sorprendida.

—Son Guardianes de la Promesa Real, o por su nombre corto, Guardianes de Chicle. Ellos protegerán al reino de amenazas más grandes, y me ayudarán a acabar con los Chicos del Baño, una banda rival que me ha causado problemas desde que empecé a construir el reino —respondió.

Eran dos robots altos, muy altos, con forma de máquinas de chicle, sus brazos y piernas eran largos y de color rosa con un par de líneas amarillas. La cara de estos era transparente con ojos pequeños y chicles de colores en el interior. En vez de cabello, tenían helado sobre la cabeza, el cual les era cubierto por un cono de galleta.

Uno de los guardianes, volteo hacia abajo y vio a Bonnibel junto a Marceline, a quien de inmediato detectó como un vampiro.

—¡Gran líder! ¿Acaso se encuentra en peligro? ¿Quiere que nos deshagamos de esa chupa sangre?—preguntó el guardián preparando los lásers de sus ojos.

—¡No! —dijo poniéndose al frente de la chica vampiro—. Ella viene conmigo, y nunca bajo ninguna circunstancia la deben atacar.

—De acuerdo —dijo el guardián con indiferencia mientras se alejaba de ellas.

—Claro, aún tengo que educarlos, no comprenden muy bien el significado del peligro —dijo la chica rosada con una sonrisa nerviosa. Pero de pronto vino a su cabeza una preocupación que con todo el ajetreo había olvidado—. ¡Cielos! ¡Neddy!

Dejo a la chica vampiro y corrió al interior del castillo y fue al lugar en el que suele estar el dragón, encontrándolo dormido. Respiró con alivio y salió sin hacer el más mínimo ruido.

Cuando salió, vio que la vampiresa estaba afuera del castillo desconcertada y preguntó:

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada, solo quería ver cómo estaba mi hermano —respondió la chica rosada.

—¿Tienes un hermano?

—Sí, y tiende a asustarse con facilidad cuando no estoy —respondió Bonnibel mirando la hora. Ya era tarde—. ¡Por Glob! Ya es muy noche y debo descansar para continuar la expedición mañana por la mañana. Puedo darte una de las habitaciones terminadas del castillo si deseas quedarte.

—¿Acaso no te preocupa que me levante a media noche y te absorba el rojo? —preguntó la vampiresa en broma.

—Debería desconfiar, pero después de salvarnos a mí y a mi tío no puedo. Además para eso tengo a los Guardianes de Chicle —respondió Bonnibel también con tono de broma.

Ambas chicas rieron y la vampiresa respondió:

—Pues me encantaría quedarme, pero debo ir a casa, recuerda que el sol me hace daño.

—Es cierto, lo olvide, esencia de vampiro —dijo con un tono macabro fingido. La chica vampiro se rio con un leve sonrojo y se dispuso a marcharse.

—Yo… debo irme. ¡Adiós! —dijo Marceline entrecortado antes de irse volando.

—¡Adiós, espero que vuelvas pronto! —gritó Bonnibel despidiéndose de la chica vampiro, quedándose a mirar el cielo hasta que la perdió de vista. De pronto uno de sus guardianes le preguntó:

—¿Está en peligro gran líder?

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Hola soy Elize Bright y este es el primer fanfic que subo a Internet y pues espero que les guste, está ambientado unos 900 años antes de la serie, cuando apenas se estaba construyendo el Dulce Reino. Según yo es así como se conocieron la princesa y Marceline. Si esta historia tiene éxito, tal vez escriba más episodios precuela. Trate de que tuviera buena calidad literaria así que me esforcé mucho corrigiendo.

Me gustaría aprovechar, para hacer una aclaración, el famoso tío Gumbald que presento en esta historia **NO** es el Dulce Príncipe, si no el misterioso tío de la Dulce Princesa que se ha mencionado en varios episodios, pero que hasta ahora no se ha visto, pero es así como yo me imagino que sería su personalidad y su apariencia, considero que la tierra de Ooo y Aaa son dimensiones diferentes y no épocas diferentes, Digo esto por si se prestaba la confusión entre Gumbald y Gumball (Dulce Príncipe). Gumbald también es el OC de la historia.

 **Una cosa más, trate de que el fanfic fuera fiel y apegado a la serie así que en esta historia no presentare nada que no se vería en la serie, es decir no habrá ningún contenido fuerte.**

Si les gusta dejen una review, si detectan algún error de cualquier tipo (gramatical, narrativo, ortográfico, **contradicción con la serie,** cómic, libros y otros medios de la franquicia etc.) Háganmelo saber y lo corregiré una vez que el fanfic haya concluido.

Tratare de responder todas las reviews que me lleguen, ya sea de forma privada o en el próximo episodio.

PD. La portada la edité yo, y si, soy Bubbliner.

 **ACTUALIZACION 18 DE SEPTIEMBRE 2017:**

 **(Alerta de Spoilers de la serie)**

Esta historia la escribí antes de que saliera el episodio de Bonnibel Bubblegum en junio del 2016 y los acontecimientos de este episodio lanzado en septiembre del 2017 desacreditan toda esta historia debido a que la cree creyendo que el Tío Gumbald era un buen hombre basado en la forma en que la princesa hablaba de él con lo que yo creí era nostalgia. Jamás pensé que hubiera sido creado por la princesa y para la forma física me base en este fanart para crearlo:

whoswho23 . deviantart art/Gumbald-and-Bonnie-374039451

Como leyeron arriba en negritas, cuando lo escribí intente que fuera apegado a la serie, y es la marca personal que quiero en mis Fanfics que no se alejen del medio original, y este lo hace, es totalmente contradictorio así que les dejo en esta historia y en Precuela una especie de "encuesta", escriban en los comentarios si quieren que reescriba la historia de Sugarless, y tal vez la historia de Precuela de una forma que sea acorde a la serie. Se despide de nuevo Elize Bright :)

 **Aquí les dejo mi Tumblr y Ask:**

Tumblr: elizebright

Ask: / ElizeBright

Twitter: Elize_Bright


	2. Episodio 2

**D** **isclaimer** Los personajes y el mundo de Hora de Aventura son marcas registradas y no son de mi propiedad, todos los derechos pertenecen a _Cartoon Network_ y demás empresas asociadas. Esta historia fue basada en diversos medios de la franquicia y fue elaborada por diversión sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Infiltración**

El sol había salido no hace mucho tiempo, cuando una pequeña pastilla de menta de colores rojo y blanco, entra con paso torpe a una de las habitaciones ya terminadas del castillo, para despertar a una chica de cabello rosa que dormía en su cama.

—Gran líder arriba —dijo la pequeña menta.

Bonnibel abrió los ojos con pesadez. Estaba cansada, puesto que la noche anterior había sido en verdad agotadora, ella y su tío Gumbald habían sido perseguidos por oozers, y de no ser por la ayuda de una chica vampiro llamada Marceline, a quien conoció en el bosque mientras buscaba una mina de terrones de azúcar, no habrían salido de la peligrosa situación en la que se encontraban.

—Ya voy, ya voy —dijo al tiempo que bostezaba.

La pequeña pastilla salió de la habitación con pasos torpes, mientras que Bonnibel se levantaba muy a su pesar. Después de ponerse su uniforme militar, salió para verificar como iba la construcción y vio que todo estaba funcionando bien. Estuvo ayudando y coordinando la construcción cuando escuchó que alguien le hablaba.

—Buenos días gran líder —saludó una gomita verde.

—Buenos días Gran Maestro Constructor de Caramelo, ¿Cómo están las reservas de terrones de azúcar?

—Están bajas, con suerte lograremos terminar la muralla exterior —respondió con cierta decepción.

Bonnibel se quedó pensando y dijo:

—Entonces será mejor que continúe la búsqueda de una nueva mina de terrones de azúcar —dijo con decisión al gran maestro constructor.

Se preparó con su mochila y salió de la construcción para ir por su tío Gumbald, e ir a buscar la mina de terrones de azúcar. A la mitad del camino escucho una voz conocida.

—¿A dónde vas tan decidida?

Bonnibel miro hacia arriba a su izquierda y vio a cierta vampiresa que conoció la noche anterior.

—¿Marceline? —preguntó sorprendida.

—En persona —respondió ella.

—¿¡Pero qué haces aquí!? ¡¿Y a la luz del sol?! Dijiste que te haría daño —exclamó Bonnibel sorprendida.

—Descubrí que usando bloqueador con un factor de 10 millones basta para dar un paseo bajo el sol.

—Interesante.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó la chica vampiro.

—Me reuniré con mi tío y después volveremos al bosque, para continuar la búsqueda —respondió la gran líder.

—Toda una aventura —dijo Marceline.

—Por cierto, ¿Traes algún arma? Tú sabes, defensa, estar preparados —preguntó entrecortado Bonnibel.

—No —respondió la chica vampiro.

—No importa, te presto una de mis pistolas de rayos —dijo la gran líder tomando una de sus armas y entregándola a la chica vampiro.

—No gracias, no es necesario, yo tengo mi propio arsenal—respondió Marceline transformando su mano en garras.

—¡Increíble! ¿Acaso el haber sido mordida te dio esos poderes tan increíbles?

—Sí, claro, fue la mordida —respondió dudosa Marceline rascando su cabeza.

—Tal vez podrías morderme a mí y darme también esos poderes —dijo Bonnibel.

Marceline al escuchar eso se sonrojo.

—Créeme, no es tan genial como parece —respondió con tono indiferente.

—Si tú lo dices —dijo Bonnibel con cierta incertidumbre ante la respuesta de Marceline.

Continuaron platicando de cosas superficiales hasta llegar a la cabaña, donde Bonnibel toco la puerta

—¡Tío! ¿Estás ahí? —gritó la gran líder.

—¡Atrás de la cabaña!

Fueron al lugar, y Bonnibel vio cómo su tío estaba afilando su hacha de una mano.

—Me estoy preparando por si vemos más oozers —dijo Gumbald atento al filo de su hacha.

—¿Y acaso no tienes tu pistola de rayos? —preguntó Bonnibel.

—Si —dijo al tiempo que la mostraba y la guardaba—. Pero nada se compara con la belleza de un hacha... Gumbald la admiraba con ojos brillantes. De pronto, dio un grito de guerra:

—¡Veterano Gumbald al ataque! —Blandió el hacha de una forma tan descontrolada, que hizo un agujero en su cabaña por accidente. Bonnibel tomo el hacha y se la entregó a su tío sin darle mucha importancia al agujero que dejo en la madera.

—Andando, hay que ir al bosque antes de que se haga más tarde y termines destruyendo tu cabaña.

—Vamos, puedo hacer otra —respondió Gumbald.

—Lo sé pero hay que encontrar la mina cuanto antes —sentenció Bonnibel.

El trío comenzó su camino hasta llegar al bosque, donde empezaron a buscar rastros de terrones de azúcar, sin embargo no lograron encontrar nada y pronto empezaría a anochecer.

—Es inútil, empiezo a dudar de que haya terrones de azúcar por aquí—dijo Bonnibel suspirando al tiempo que se sentaba en el suelo.

—Vamos, no te desanimes, estoy segura de que pronto encontrarás la mina —Intentó animarla Marceline sentándose también pero aun flotando.

—Supongo que sí, aunque creo que no será hoy. Descansemos un poco y después buscaremos a mi tío para volver a casa —suspiró la chica rosada.

Cuando decidieron buscar a Gumbald, continuaron caminando y mientras ambas chicas platicaban.

—Cuéntame más cosas sobre ti —dijo Bonnibel.

—Pues, no hay mucho que decir de mí, cazo criaturas que pongan en peligro a los humanos que quedan —respondió Marceline.

—Pero no he visto ningún humano —dijo incrédula Bonnibel.

—Lo sé, los últimos que quedaban escaparon de aquí—dijo Marceline mirando hacia el cielo con nostalgia.

—Eso no lo sabía. Bueno, tal vez algún día pueda conocer a un humano —dijo Bonnibel con una sonrisa.

—Si, tal vez, aunque lo dudo —dijo la chica vampiro quitada de la pena.

—De acuerdo. ¿Puedo preguntar otra cosa?

—Acabas de hacerlo —respondió Marceline haciendo que Bonnibel riera—. Puedes preguntar.

—¿Has tenido novio? —preguntó la gran líder después de reír.

—¿Yo? No, supongo que ha sido porqué he estado más enfocada en la cacería —suspiró—. Supongo que cuando se terminen los oozers podre salir a dar paseos, y tal vez relajarme —dijo Marceline al tiempo que levitaba en posición acostada con las manos sobre la cabeza, provocando la risa de Bonnibel.

—Sabes, cuándo logre encontrar la mina de terrones de azúcar podría ayudarte a acabar con todos los oozers.

—¿De verdad lo harías? ¿Pero cómo? —preguntó la chica vampiro emocionada.

—Pues con ciencia por supuesto, buscaré sus debilidades y acabaremos con esa gente tóxica ¿Qué dices?

—Sería genial—respondió Marceline al tiempo que chocaban sus palmas.

En el mismo bosque no muy lejos de las chicas, se encontraba Gumbald abriéndose paso a través de los árboles con su hacha mientras gritaba:

—¿Terrones de azúcar? ¿Están por aquí? ¿Hola? —Por supuesto el no obtenía ninguna respuesta.

Avanzo hasta que se sentó detrás de un arbusto para descansar.

—¡Cielos! ya estoy viejo para esto —dijo sacando un sándwich de su bolsa. Se disponía a darle una mordida cuando escuchó voces detrás de él.

Se detuvo de morder el sándwich y se asomó entre los arbustos, logrando ver a dos chicos de piel amarilla, que solo traían toallas de baño. Uno era más alto que el otro, y se dirigían a una cueva custodiada por otros chicos vestidos con toallas iguales que ellos.

—¿Para qué nos querrá el Jefe aquí y no en la guarida? —preguntó el de menor estatura.

—No lo sé, pero sabes que es el Líder y debemos obedecerlo —respondió el más alto—. Además, el mismo ha dicho que su pulgar es afilado.

—Cierto —dijo el más bajo.

Los guardias se hicieron a un lado permitiéndoles entrar. Gumbald detrás del arbusto había contemplado toda la escena.

—¡Oh no! esos son los chicos que molestan a mi sobrina, y están tramando algo, ¡Debo advertirle a Bonnibel antes de que sea muy tarde! —exclamó muy escandalizado—. Pero antes me comeré mi sándwich —Y se sentó a comer.

Marceline y Bonnibel rondaban por el bosque mientras platicaban y reían.

—Vaya, es increíble lo rápido que congeniamos una con la otra —dijo Bonnibel.

—Sí, lo sé. Hacía mucho no había tenido a alguien con quien platicar y pasar el rato —respondió Marceline.

—Sabes, deberíamos…—Intentó decir la gran líder siendo interrumpida por su tío.

—¡Bonnibel! ¡Acabó de descubrir algo terrible!

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

—Un par de chicos envueltos con toallas están aquí, y entraron a una cueva que no habíamos visto antes. Al parecer tendrán una reunión—informó Gumbald muy escandalizado.

—¿Te refieres a los Chicos del Baño? —preguntó Bonnibel incrédula.

—Si —respondió.

—Entonces sería bueno saber que traman. Tío, llévanos allá —pidió Bonnibel.

Gumbald guío a las chicas al escondite al que vio entrar a esos chicos, sin embargo allí seguían los guardias vigilando.

—¿Como los burlaremos? —preguntó la gran líder.

—Déjamelo a mí —dijo Marceline muy segura de sí misma.

—¿Pero qué vas a hacer? —Volvió a preguntar Bonnibel.

—Ya lo veras —respondió la chica vampiro con una sonrisa.

Marceline se hizo invisible y se puso entre los dos guardias, justo en frente de la entrada.

Los observó y de pronto tomo la toalla de uno y después del otro, revelando que debajo de la toalla que les había quitado, traían otra toalla. Luego empezó a agitarlas en el aire.

—¡Fantasmas! ¡Fantasmas! —gritaron asustados ambos guardias que salieron huyendo del lugar.

Bonnibel y su tío los vieron correr, después llego una invisible Marceline con las toallas que les había quitado.

—Eres genial —dijo Bonnibel con una sonrisa al tiempo que la vampiresa se volvía visible.

—Gracias —respondió Marceline sonrojada.

—Ahora debemos buscar la forma de infiltrarnos —dijo Bonnibel.

—Yo puedo hacerme invisible —dijo la chica vampiro al tiempo que desaparecía.

—¿Qué hay de nosotros, como entraremos sin que se den cuenta? —preguntó Gumbald.

—Creo que tengo una idea —respondió Bonnibel sonriendo pensativa.

Los tres entraron a la cueva, gracias a la brillante idea de la gran líder. Marceline era invisible, Bonnibel se camuflaba como un miembro de los Chicos del Baño gracias a las toallas que les había quitado Marceline, una le envolvía el cuerpo y la otra la traía alrededor de su cabello, y el tío Gumbald iba con las manos atadas, fingiendo que había sido capturado por su sobrina.

Siguieron el único camino de la cueva hasta que llegaron a una puerta custodiada por otros dos guardias.

—¿Quién eres tú? Nunca te había visto por aquí—dijo uno de ellos.

—Yo... —Dudó Bonnibel—. Soy un nuevo miembro, y encontré a este hombre vagando por ahí con esta hacha —Cambio su tono de voz por uno más seguro, rudo y masculino—. Y creo que pertenece a la otra pandilla. Lo llevare ante el Jefe para que decida qué haremos con él, y ustedes solo me están retrasando en llevarle este valioso prisionero. ¿Qué creen que les hará por eso?

Los guardias se miraron asustados.

—¡No! por favor no le digas, no sabíamos que era un prisionero tan valioso, puedes pasar pero ten piedad—dijo el guardia.

—Bien, no le diré nada ¡Pero no vuelvan a molestarme o le diré que no hacen bien su trabajo!

—De acuerdo, pasa, aunque la reunión está por comenzar en el gran salón, no creo que el Jefe te atienda ahora.

—¿Reunión? —preguntó Bonnibel olvidando por unos segundos que fingía ser un Chico del Baño.

—Sí, hablará de cómo acabar con la banda contraria —respondió el guardia.

La gran líder se preocupó pero continúo en su papel de Chico del Baño.

—¿Creen que no lo sabía? solo los estaba poniendo a prueba, pero aún son de un rango muy bajo, quédense a cuidar la puerta para la reunión —ordenó Bonnibel con autoridad.

Sin más que decir, la gran líder entro escoltando a su tío ignorando a los guardias.

—Oigan, ¡Lo hicimos! —exclamó Marceline.

—Les dije que eran tan tontos que no notarían que traía ropa debajo de las toallas —dijo la gran líder sonriendo.

—¿Ahora qué? —preguntó Gumbald.

—Debemos buscar el gran salón y ver qué es lo que traman, andando.

Bonnibel siguió fingiendo que escoltaba a su tío como un prisionero hasta que llegaron hasta una parte de la cueva en donde estaban reunidos muchos de los Chicos del Baño. Habían llegado justo a tiempo.

—Atención a todos, el Líder de nuestra banda va a hablar —dijo el presentador, justo cuando el Líder entro al escenario. Era amarillo, tenía algo de sobre peso, y traía una toalla en la cintura como todos, y otra en la cabeza, pero además traía una mascarilla color rosa en la cara.

Hubo aplausos por parte de todos los presentes, mientras que Bonnibel lo vio con recelo.

—Silencio, ¡Silencio! —dijo el Líder y continuo—: Queridos colegas, Como ustedes ya saben, hay ocasiones en las que nosotros recurrimos a gente externa a nuestra banda, para que haga algunos trabajos sucios por nosotros.

—¡Sí! —gritó alguien de la multitud.

—No hace mucho, a nuestra mejor ladrona le di la tarea de que robara el omelette de la líder de la banda contraria, puesto que con la ayuda de ese omelette nosotros triunfaríamos ante ellos —explicó el Líder.

—¡Sí! —gritó la misma persona en la multitud. Todos aplaudieron mientras que a Bonnibel le volvía el recuerdo de Shoko robándole.

Uno de los chicos del baño que estaba junto a su Líder, le susurró algo al oído, a lo que él respondió a todo el auditorio.

—Omelette, amuleto, ¡Da igual! lo que importa es que esa ladrona nos traicionó, y se quedó el amuleto para ella, a pesar de que le advertí lo que pasaría si nos traicionaba. Aun así, huyó —La gran líder estaba sin palabras, y Marceline la vio.

—Bonnibel, ¿Estás bien? —preguntó poniendo su invisible mano sobre el hombro de la gran líder

—Si, estoy bien—dijo poniendo su mano sobre la invisible mano de Marceline.

—Sabemos que la ladrona tiene el amuleto porque no se ha visto a la líder usarlo según los informes que me han hecho llegar —dijo el Líder al tiempo que todos abucheaban la situación.

—Sin embargo, no todo está perdido, hice algunas negociaciones por aquí y por allá ¡Y logre obtener esto! —dijo el Líder levantando un cetro color azul verdoso, con una bola de cristal cuyo interior se veía relleno de un líquido en movimiento, similar al que los oozer liberan de sus ojos y boca.

—¡Oh! —exclamaron todos.

—Con esto tenemos el poder de controlar a los oozer ¡Observen!

Un oozer entro y miro a los presentes.

—Es un oozer ¡Corran! —gritó alguien de la multitud y todos empezaron a correr en círculos, hasta que el Líder al ver la escena exclamó:

—¡Silencio, y observen!

—Miren no nos ataca —dijo alguien del público, haciendo que todos miraran al oozer.

—Con esto lograremos vencer a la líder y podremos hacer frente a sus robots gigantes.

—¡Oh no! —dijo Bonnibel entre el vitoreo de todos los seguidores.

—Esto aún no termina, justo hace rato envié una horda de oozers que ya está atacando a los constructores y a su reino como una forma de mensaje a la líder.

—¡¿Que?! —exclamó Bonnibel con horror entre el escándalo del auditorio—. Debo quitarle el cetro, y detener a los oozers.

—Tranquila, yo iré por él, a mí no me verá —dijo Marceline a Bonnibel con seguridad.

Empezó a flotar para arrebatar el cetro al Líder, y justo cuando iba a medio camino este silenció el vitoreo y dijo:

—Ahora para celebrar que estamos cerca de la victoria, ¡Habrá un baño de luz ultra violeta!

Todo el lugar se iluminó de un color azulado obligando a Marceline a regresar con Bonnibel y Gumbald.

—¡No puedo hacerlo! —dijo Marceline entre quejidos de dolor—. ¡La luz ultravioleta me quema!

—¡Pero traes bloqueador! —exclamó Bonnibel quitando la toalla de su cabeza y poniéndola sobre Marceline, tapando su piel expuesta.

—¡Lo sé, pero no lo entiendo! —respondió Marceline con el frasco de bloqueador en la mano.

—Déjame ver eso —dijo Bonnibel tajante y se dispuso a leer la etiqueta:

"Factor de protección solar 10 millones, no funciona con luz ultra violeta artificial"

—¡El bloqueador no funciona con luz artificial! —exclamó la gran líder—. ¡Tío! salgan tú y ella yo debo quitarle el cetro.

—¡Pero Bonnibel!, no podrás tú sola, ¡ven con nosotros! —dijo Gumbald.

La gran líder al ver sufrir a Marceline no lo pensó dos veces.

—Andando —respondió la chica rosada con un suspiro.

Al salir del alcance de la luz ultravioleta, Marceline se volvió visible.

Tenía marcas negras en los brazos donde la toalla no alcanzo a taparle. Fue una mala idea haberse quitado la camisa a cuadros que traía sobre la playera.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Bonnibel preocupada.

—Sí, estoy bien —dijo Marceline al tiempo que sus heridas sanaban.

—¿Estas segura?

—Sí, ahora vamos a la construcción —respondió devolviendo la toalla a la gran líder, para poder salir de la cueva.

Corrieron por la cueva hasta llegar a la puerta con los guardias que había amenazado con informar al Jefe de su mal comportamiento.

—El Jefe dijo que me dejaran salir con el prisionero —ordenó Bonnibel con autoridad.

Los guardias se miraron desconcertados, pero aun así permitieron pasar a Bonnibel y a Gumbald, por miedo a un regaño del Jefe.

Al salir ya era de noche. Gumbald desato sus manos y Bonnibel se echó a correr en dirección al futuro castillo, estaba tan desesperada que dejó atrás a Gumbald y Marceline.

Iba atravesando el bosque tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían. Saltaba arbustos y esquivaba ramas, cuando de pronto, volando arriba a su derecha, aparece Marceline transformada en un murciélago gigante, cargando a su tío Gumbald sobre su espalda.

—¿No preferirías mejor volar? —preguntó.

La gran líder sonrió y acepto el viaje. Al llegar al castillo, lo que Bonnibel vio la dejo sin palabras. Partes del futuro castillo destruidas al igual que sus robots, los bloques de terrón de azúcar habían desaparecido y muchos de sus banana guardias estaban convertidos en oozers. Mientras que Marceline y Gumbald miraban boquiabiertos el terrible espectáculo, Bonnibel se quedó mirando y cayó de rodillas con lágrimas en los ojos.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Cada episodio se subirá los viernes por la tarde y serán 8 episodios al igual que Stakes.

Espero y les haya gustado esta segunda parte del fanfic, y nos vemos hasta el proximo episodio.

 **Reviews:**

qwertyuiop: Thanks!

 **Redes Sociales:**

Tumblr: elizebright

Ask: / ElizeBright

Twitter: Elize_Bright


	3. Episodio 3

**D** **isclaimer** Los personajes y el mundo de Hora de Aventura son marcas registradas y no son de mi propiedad, todos los derechos pertenecen a _Cartoon Network_ y demás empresas asociadas. Esta historia fue basada en diversos medios de la franquicia y fue elaborada por diversión sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Cambio y fuera**

La gran líder miraba el ataque de los oozers a su castillo. Ella trataba siempre de tener protegido a su pueblo, pero ahora, había fallado.

—¡Bonnibel! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Gumbald al verla.

—Yo me rindo —respondió.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el veterano desconcertado.

—No sé porqué decidí crear un reino —dijo Bonnibel con tristeza.

—Bonnie, no, ¡No te rindas! De eso trata el gobernar, siempre habrá una guerra, un pueblo descontento pero una princesa siempre sabrá cómo hacerle frente.

—Hoy no me siento como una princesa —dijo con los ojos vidriosos.

—Entonces no seas una princesa, se una hermana mayor, piensa en el pequeño Neddy —dijo Gumbald.

Al escuchar el nombre de su hermano, Bonnibel pasó de la depresión al miedo.

—Oh por Glob, ¡Neddy!

Se puso de pie y corrió al lugar en el que se suponía debía estar, con la ayuda de su tío y Marceline, se abrió paso entre algunos oozers hasta que logro llegar al lugar.

Abrió la enorme puerta con desesperación y lo que vio la dejo aún más helada.

No había rastro de Neddy, pero estaba el Sr. Cremoso transformándose poco a poco en un oozer.

—¡Princesa!

—¡Oh no! Sr. Cremoso, ¿Qué pasó? ¿¡Y Neddy!?

—Se lo llevaron—respondió agonizando.

—¿Quiénes? —preguntó desesperada Bonnibel.

—Los Chicos del Baño, aprovecharon la invasión de oozers y lo capturaron—dijo mientras se volvía de un color verdoso.

—¡Princesa! Por favor ayúdame... —suplicó.

Bonnibel cerró los ojos y suspiro.

—Te ayudaré.

Corto un pedazo de su cabeza cubierta de chocolate aun sin transformar, y lo miro convertirse en oozer. Ella se levantó y salió del lugar en el que solía estar Neddy, iba perseguida por un Sr. Cremoso ahora transformado, pero ella ni se inmutó en correr, aun cuando este estuvo a punto de atraparla.

Un guardián de chicle evitó que la atacara por la espalda destruyendo al oozer que antes era Sr. Cremoso.

—¿Está en peligro gran líder? —preguntó el robot.

Bonnibel miro al guardián y le preguntó enojada

—¿Por qué no defendieron la construcción?

—Porqué no estaba aquí gran líder, asumimos que estaba a salvo —respondió el enorme robot.

—Destruyan entonces a todos los oozers que vean, ¡Es una orden! —exclamó Bonnibel con autoridad.

—Si, gran líder —respondieron los guardianes empezando a atacar, pero los oozers empezaron a retirarse.

—¡Hay que seguirlos! —dijo Gumbald corriendo tras ellos —¡Veterano Gumbald al ataque!

Bonnibel por su parte se quedó inmóvil intentando controlar su enojo.

—Iré a atacar a los Chicos del Baño y haré que me devuelvan a Neddy —dijo la gran líder molesta mientras sacaba su pistola de rayos y cortaba cartucho.

—Bonnie tranquila, no podrás ir sola es una mala idea, ni siquiera sabes en donde lo tienen, además, ¿No iras por tu tío? —preguntó Marceline.

—Mi tío es un rastreador veterano y puede cuidarse solo, pero Neddy es muy sensible, así que lo buscaré —respondió la gran líder dispuesta a marcharse, pero la chica vampiro la sujetó de la mano en el afán de detenerla.

—Bonnibel escúchame solo un segundo, no sabes en donde está, y aun cuando lo encuentres, ¿Crees que va a estar solo? ¡Va a estar rodeado de guardias! Necesitas saber en dónde buscar, y un plan.

Bonnibel se detuvo a pensar, había estado tan alterada por culpa de sus emociones, que no había usado su cerebro y la lógica como siempre lo hacía, y Marceline la hizo darse cuenta de ello.

—Yo... —suspiró—. Supongo que tienes razón —respondió la gran líder.

—Vamos, te ayudaré —dijo Marceline con una sonrisa.

En ese momento se acercaron a ella algunos constructores sobrevivientes, incluida la pequeña mentita.

—¿Se encuentran bien? ¿Pero Cómo? —preguntó Bonnibel sorprendida al verlos.

—Nos escondimos dentro del castillo gran líder —dijo uno de los constructores con forma de cacahuate—. Los banana guardias nos defendieron, aunque muchos no lograron sobrevivir.

—Bien, ha sido un día muy agitado. Descansen por hoy y manténganse ocultos en caso de que ocurra otro ataque —ordenó la gran líder, luego se dirigió a la chica vampiro y con un gesto, le indico que la siguiera.

Ambas entraron al castillo y fue al laboratorio. Presiono un botón haciendo que algunos banana guardias despertaran.

—Hola madre —dijeron al despertar.

—Banana guardias, quiero que vigilen el reino y protejan a los constructores y futuros ciudadanos del reino.

—Sí, madre —dijeron todos al unísono.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —preguntó Marceline mirando a su alrededor.

—Es mi laboratorio —respondió Bonnibel—. Aquí cree a todos mis constructores, incluido al Sr. Cremoso —suspiró guardando el pedazo que arranco de él en un frasco de vidrio transparente—. Excepto a mi tío claro.

—Eres muy inteligente —dijo Marceline.

Bonnibel al escuchar eso sonrió y se sonrojo.

—¿Qué puedo decir? me gusta la ciencia —cambió su actitud y dijo—:Yo me preparare para atacar a los Chicos del Baño, rescataré a Neddy a como dé lugar.

—Bonnie, te ayudaré, solo iré a casa y volveré preparada, no tardaré nada —dijo la chica vampiro.

—De acuerdo —respondió Bonnibel mientras utilizaba algo de cinta para poner baterías a un radio portátil.

Marceline salió por la ventana, y mientras ella volaba, Gumbald seguía a los oozers cuidando su distancia.

Atravesaba el bosque con cuidado de no ser escuchado o visto, hasta que ocultó tras de un árbol y vio como entraban a una cueva sin vigilancia.

Cuando todos estos entraron, él también lo hizo, y avanzó un poco más dentro de la cueva, lo que vio lo dejó sorprendido, la cueva era una mina de cristales blancos, amarillentos y opacos. Eran los terrones de azúcar que Bonnibel tanto había estado buscando. Los oozer trabajaban extrayendo terrones de azúcar, ni siquiera le prestaban atención a él, y solo trabajaban. Se preparó para salir del lugar e informar a su sobrina de inmediato, pero se demoró en salir por lo que vio en un rincón de la mina.

—¡Neddy! —fue corriendo hacia él.

El dragón estaba acurrucado con una cadena al cuello tapando su cara y temblando.

—Neddy, soy yo tu tío Gumbald.

Lo toco y tembló, estaba muy asustado.

Gumbald saco el hacha de su cinturón, e intento romper la cadena, al no poder trató de tirar de ella, pero tampoco pudo liberar a su sobrino de esta forma. Intentó también romper la piedra a la que estaba sujetada la cadena y tampoco pudo.

—¡Rayos! —dijo molesto después de todos sus fallidos intentos—. Escucha Neddy traeré a Bonnibel y te sacaremos de aquí, resiste.

Gumbald no se dio cuenta de que había un par de guardias de los Chicos del Baño atrás de él.

Al voltearse y verlos se quedó en silencio.

—¿Qué haces aquí? no perteneces a los Chicos del Baño.

—Claro que lo soy —dijo seguro.

—¿Por qué no traes tu toalla entonces?

—Yo... —dudó Gumbald teniendo una idea muy rápida— ¡Cuidado! ¡Un oozer detrás!

Los guardias voltearon alarmados, y al no ver nada, se volvieron a dirigir a Gumbald, el cual ya estaba saliendo de la cueva.

—¡Tras el! —gritó uno de los guardias.

Gumbald corrió por el bosque con los guardias persiguiéndolo.

En un momento dejó de correr, y se detuvo junto a un árbol al cual empezó a darle hachazos, una vez que lo dejó a punto de caer, se escondió cerca. Cuando los guardias pasaron junto al árbol este calló sobre ellos.

Gumbald al verse fuera de peligro, saco el radio portátil de su mochila para comunicarse con su sobrina.

Mientras tanto Marceline llegaba al castillo después de haber ido por su bajo.

—Bonnie, volví y traje mi bajo-hacha por si hace falta —dijo Marceline al ver a Bonnibel.

—Bien, yo recargué mis pistolas de rayos y traigo algunos de mis inventos que tal vez nos puedan ser útiles, deberíamos...

—¡Bonnibel! ¿Me escuchas? Cambio —dijo Gumbald a través del radio.

—Aquí Masticable ¿Qué ocurre? Cambio.

—Encontré a Neddy, está en una mina de terrones de azúcar.

—¿Qué?

—Los Chicos del Baño la han estado explotando con oozers y tienen a Neddy encadenado.

Cambio.

—Encadenado, ¡Oh no! —dijo Bonnibel en voz baja—. Dime tu posición.

—Estoy... ¡Suéltenme, los destruiré yo mismo!... —exclamaba Gumbald a través de la radio, después no se escuchó nada.

—Tío, ¡Tío! ¿Me escuchas? Cambio.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Marceline.

—Tienen a mi tío, lo sé porqué no dijo cambio y fuera.

—¿Entonces qué esperamos para ir por ellos?

—Perdí la comunicación con mi tío antes de que me dijera su posición, aunque... —Miró la radio pensativa—. Podría triangular su posición utilizando el rastreador experimental que puse a los radios.

Fue a su computadora y presiono unos botones.

—Lo tengo —dijo después de unos instantes—. He conseguido las coordenadas del lugar en el que podría estar mi tío —Tomó de la mesa el radio portátil al que le había puesto baterías y se lo dio a Marceline—. Con esto podremos mantenernos en contacto, andando.

La chica vampiro tomo el radio, y al ver a la gran líder dispuesta a partir la detuvo.

—Oye, espera... —dijo Marceline a Bonnibel, mientras guardaba el radio—. ¿Para qué caminar si podemos volar?

—Te tomare la palabra una vez más —dijo la gran líder con una sonrisa.

Bonnibel se sujetó rodeando el cuello y hombros de Marceline con sus brazos.

—¿Estás bien sujetada?

—Si —respondió Bonnibel con seguridad.

—¡Entonces aquí vamos! —exclamó la chica vampiro.

Surcaron el cielo, y volaron sobre el bosque por donde la gran líder decía.

—Es aquí abajo —indicó la gran líder.

Marceline descendió a través de los árboles, y Bonnibel empezó a buscar indicios de su tío. Una vez en el lugar, encontró el radio portátil y también el hacha de su tío, a solo unos pasos más adelante. Los levanto del suelo y le dijo a Marceline:

—Es por aquí, andando.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la mina.

—Nunca busqué terrones de azúcar en esta zona, la computadora nunca lo marcó como un posible yacimiento —dijo Bonnibel observando el lugar con recelo.

—Por ahora solo me interesa Neddy, así que volveremos a infiltrarnos —dijo la gran líder sacando las toallas de su mochila, rodeando su cuerpo y cabeza con ellas.

Ambas chicas entraron a la mina, Marceline iba flotando mientras era invisible y Bonnibel disfrazada como un Chico del Baño.

Bonnibel vio que los oozer trabajaban tal como le había dicho su tío.

—Dividámonos —dijo Bonnibel—. Yo iré por aquí y tú ve por allá, si encuentras a Neddy o a mi tío comunícamelo por el radio.

—Bien—dijo Marceline al tiempo que se fue volando.

Bonnibel se infiltro por los túneles de la mina, si habían guardias ella pasaba desapercibida gracias a su "disfraz" busco por algunos lugares, hasta que encontró a su familia encerrada.

—¡Neddy! ¡Tío Gumbald! —exclamó la gran líder al verlos.

—¡Bonnibel! —sonrió Gumbald.

—No hagan ruido, los sacare de este lugar.

La gran líder sacó de su mochila un láser y quemo la cerradura de la celda, después entró y liberó con el láser a su tío de los grilletes que tenía en las manos en cuestión de segundos.

—Tío, esto es tuyo —dijo Bonnibel. Entregando el hacha de una mano al veterano.

—¡Mi hacha! —exclamó feliz.

Al haber liberado a su hermano y a su tío, la gran líder sacó su radio e intentó comunicarse con Marceline—. Masticable llamando a Hemoglobina, cambio —. Al no recibir respuesta, la volvió a llamar por el radio—. Marceline, tu nombre clave es Hemoglobina, Cambio.

—¿Cómo me llamaste? —preguntó desconcertada Marceline.

—Hemoglobina. Ese será tu apodo cuando nos comuniquemos por radio —respondió la gran líder.

—¿No me agrada, no me puedes dar otro apodo?

—Negativo —dijo Bonnibel.

—De acuerdo —suspiró Marceline— ¿Al menos encontraste a tu tío y a tu hermano?

—Afirmativo, busca en la parte sur-oeste de la cueva. Te veo en un rato. Cambio y fuera.

—Bonnibel ¿Qué haremos con Neddy? —pregunto Gumbald al ver a su sobrino.

—Déjamelo a mí—respondió ella con tranquilidad.

—Neddy, ¿Estás bien? —preguntó al gran dragón, que estaba acurrucado temblando—.Tranquilo, te sacare de aquí.

Usó el láser en la cadena que tenía Neddy en el cuello.

—¿Lo ves? ya eres libre —dijo la gran líder intentando tranquilizar al dragón.

En eso llego Marceline.

—¡Bonnibel¡, ¡Sr. Gumbald! Qué bueno que los encuentro, debemos seguir, hay que buscar ahora a tu hermano, ¡De prisa! —dijo la chica vampiro apresurada.

—Marceline, él es mi hermano Neddy —dijo la gran líder señalando al dragón.

—Vaya —respondió sorprendida y con algo de vergüenza.

—¿Sorprendida? —preguntó la gran líder.

—Sí, quiero decir, no se parecen—dijo la chica vampiro rascándose la cabeza.

—Cada quien es diferente, y no debemos juzgar, solo respetar.

—Supongo que tienes razón, ¿Pero por qué no se mueve? debemos salir de aquí antes de que nos vean

—Tiene miedo —respondió Gumbald—. El pequeño Neddy es muy sensible.

—¿Por eso lo tenías tan protegido en el castillo?

—Así es, creía que teniéndolo allí estaría a salvo y seguro, de otra forma se asusta y pierde el control muy fácil —Bonnibel suspiró y dijo—: Aunque podría cantarle, y eso lo dormiría pero no podríamos sacarlo de aquí, debo pensar en otra solución.

—Tal vez yo pueda hacer algo, ¿Qué dices? —dijo Marceline.

—De acuerdo, ¿Pero qué harás? —preguntó la gran líder.

—Lo que sea que haga, recuerda que es para poder llevarlo al castillo —Fue lo único que dijo la chica vampiro al respecto.

—De acuerdo —respondió Bonnibel dudosa.

Neddy salió huyendo de la celda a toda velocidad llorando, Bonnibel por su parte miraba a Marceline con enojo, quien tenía una cara arrugada y fea, como de un demonio.

—¿En que estabas pensando? ¡Lo asustaste! Te dije que él es muy sensible.

—Sí, lo asusté, pero fue para poder sacarlo de aquí ¿Recuerdas? —Bonnibel suspiró.

—Bien, solo no lo vuelvas a hacer, Neddy es muy —Alargó la palabra— Sensible concluyó la gran líder moviendo en círculos las manos.

—Está bien, lo siento, ¡Pero mira ya lo hice salir de aquí! —dijo Marceline.

—Bien, busquemos a Neddy —dijo Gumbald tratando de aligerar la tensión entre las chicas.

Siguieron el rastro del dragón hasta la salida, había huido. Sin embargo había un guardia detrás de ellos quien al verlos llamo a otros guardias.

—Atrápenlos y tráiganlos, luego busquen al dragón—ordenó el guardia.

Marceline lo miro siseando mientras hacia una cara demoníaca, el guardia al verla se sorprendió.

—¡Tú! —dijo el líder de la guardia.

Al ver que llegaban más Chicos del Baño para atraparlos, todos empezaron a correr, hasta que en un momento Marceline los agarro a ambos de la mochila y se los llevó volando.

Muchos guardias trataron de alcanzarlos pero fue inútil, ya se habían ido.

Sin embargo el guardia que ordenó capturar al trío, miró al cielo y hablo por su radio.

—Jefe, no creerá lo que pasó—dijo él.

Marceline, Gumbald y Bonnibel siguieron el rastro de Neddy por el bosque hasta encontrar un charco con un líquido de color oscuro.

—¡Mira! hay jugo de dulce en el suelo, Neddy no debe estar lejos —dijo Gumbald.

Descendieron y atravesaron el charco y encontraron a Neddy succionando con mucha ansiedad, de una pequeña rama de un árbol de hojas color rosa, mientras de su costado salía jugo de dulce.

—¿Cómo lo llevaremos a casa?

—Yo podría... —dijo Marceline mientras transformaba su mano en una enorme garra.

—Ni lo pienses, ya lo asustaste hoy —dijo tajante Bonnibel a Marceline.

—¿Entonces tienes otra idea? —preguntó la chica vampiro.

—¿Por qué no lo duermes con la canción de cuna y dejamos que Marceline se lo lleve? —sugirió Gumbald.

—Buena idea, —dijo a su tío—¿Crees poder levantarlo? —preguntó la gran líder a Marceline.

—Por supuesto —respondió segura de sí misma.

—Bien esperen aquí —ordenó Bonnibel.

Bonnibel se acercó a Neddy y lo abrazó, el dejó de succionar para verla, ella empezó a cantar, se veía una luz en su pecho al igual que Neddy haciendo que se quedara dormido.

—Bien, es tu turno —dijo la gran líder a Marceline.

La chica vampiro se transformó en un minotauro demoníaco de tres metros con músculos y alas de murciélago. Levantó a Neddy con facilidad, y le permitió a Bonnibel y a su tío subir a su espalda para volar de regreso al castillo.

Al llegar los cuatro fueron vistos por banana guardias que abrieron la puerta a la chica vampiro, quien dejo a Neddy en el lugar indicado. Una vez puesto el dragón en su lugar Marceline volvió a su forma normal.

—Bien hecho Marceline, apresuraré la construcción del sistema de jugo de dulce, y haré cambios en el diseño del castillo para hacerlo más seguro y que nadie vuelva a molestar a Neddy.

—Esa es mi sobrina siempre tan inteligente —dijo Gumbald orgulloso—. Pero ahora tenemos que prepararnos, los Chicos del Baño querrán atacar por haber rescatado a Neddy.

—Es cierto, debemos prepáranos y estar seguros de que los constructores y futuros ciudadanos estén a salvo —respondió Bonnibel—. Así que será mejor que vaya preparando a los banana guardias.

—Yo me encargare de eso —dijo Gumbald mientras iba con unos banana guardias que estaban cerca. Bonnibel aprovechó que estaba a solas con la chica vampiro.

—Marceline, nos has ayudado mucho estos días, no sé qué hubiera sido de nosotros sin ti.

—Fue suerte encontrarnos en el bosque de una forma no muy convencional—dijo la chica vampiro con una sonrisa y sobando su hombro derecho.

—Sabes la ciencia me ha enseñado que la suerte no existe —dijo Bonnibel.

Marceline rasco su nuca y siguió escuchando a Bonnibel.

—Creo que si apareciste en mi vida fue por algo —concluyó la gran líder, Marceline sonrió con calidez pero después su ánimo se notó decaído.

—Escucha, yo tengo algo que confesar...

—¡Enemigo avistado! —gritó un banana guardia alertando a todos en el reino, pero en especial a las chicas.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Si les gusto el episodio dejen una review, ayuda mucho a continuar haciendo nuevos proyectos. Bueno, nos vemos el próximo viernes :).

 **Reviews:**

Yo: Gracias, Me esforcé por hacer un fanfic apegado a la serie :D.

Guest: Gracias, me alegra que te este gustando :D. En cuanto a Shoko, el fanfic esta ambientado tiempo después del episodio de el baúl y como Shoko murió justo al final de ese episodio, no podía aparecer, mas que en menciones y recuerdos. ¡Gracias por tu apoyo :)!

 **Redes Sociales:**

Tumblr: elizebright

Ask: / ElizeBright

Twitter: Elize_Bright


	4. Episodio 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Hora de Aventura son marcas registradas y no son de mi propiedad, todos los derechos pertenecen a _Cartoon Network_ y demás empresas asociadas. Esta historia fue basada en diversos medios de la franquicia y fue elaborada por diversión sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **La historia detrás del vampiro.**

Bonnibel y Marceline observaban al enemigo llegar. Si este venía a atacar, sería la defensa más sencilla que hubiese habido jamás en el reino, puesto que lejos de ser un ejército de oozers o un batallón de los Chicos del Baño, era solo uno, y ni siquiera se veía que tuviera un arma o algo para atacar, o al menos defenderse.

—¡Traigo un mensaje para la líder de este campamento! —Grito el enviado de los Chicos del Baño ante los banana guardias que lo amenazaban con sus lanzas.

—¿Qué vas hacer? —Preguntó Marceline a Bonnibel.

—Escuchare el mensaje que trae. —Dijo Bonnibel con un tono serio y firme, mientras bajaba y veía la situación con recelo.

—Será mejor que te vayas de aquí antes de que venga la gran líder. —Dijo un banana guardia al enviado.

—Déjenlo. —Ordenó Bonnibel. —Quiero escuchar el mensaje. —

Los banana guardias obedecieron y bajaron sus lanzas.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? — preguntó Bonnibel con autoridad.

—Vine en nombre del Líder de los Chicos del Baño, quiere tu rendición, y que le devuelvas al dragón.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? —Preguntó con recelo la gran líder.

—Porque solo así perdonará a tu reino de la destrucción, además, el Jefe se ha vuelto muy poderoso, mientras que tu patético intento de ser más fuerte, se reduce a tener de tu lado a la hija de Abadeer. —Bonnibel miró a Marceline, que estaba flotando a su lado.

—Marceline, ¿De qué está hablando? — le pregunto extrañada Bonnibel.

—Yo... — dudo la chica vampiro.

—¿Acaso no le has dicho que tu padre es Hunson Abadeer el gobernante de la Nocheósfera? —Pregunto el mensajero dejando atónita a la gran líder.

—Marceline, ¿Eso es cierto? — preguntó Bonnibel desconcertada mientras Marceline dudaba y se quedaba en silencio.

—Respóndeme, para encerrar a este Chico del Baño por mentiroso. —Dijo con enojo, mientras que Marceline solo suspiro.

—Es cierto, mi papá es el gobernante de la Nocheósfera, pero no tengo mucha relación con él. —Respondió ella.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? ¡Creí que eras un vampiro! —exclamó Bonnibel.

—¡Pero lo soy! Escucha, tengo la habilidad de absorber almas por parte de mi papá, así que absorbí las de algunos vampiros hasta que uno me mordió. Absorber almas fue lo que me dio estos poderes, pero fue la mordida lo que me hizo débil ante el sol y lo que me hace beber sangre o el rojo de las cosas —

—¿Y por qué no me dijiste quien era tu padre? —

—No creí que fuera algo tan importante, además, ¡Casi no tengo relación con el! —

—Para mi es importante saber cuándo el padre de un amigo puede ser peligroso para mi reino. Tu papá es el peor demonio que existe, yo confié en ti, aléjate de mí... —Hizo una pausa y suspiró—Y de mi reino. — La gran líder no dijo nada más y miró hacia otro lado.

Marceline miro a Bonnibel, saco el radio que la gran líder le había dado y lo entregó a un banana guardia. Luego de eso se fue volando.

Gumbald aunque estaba algo lejos, pudo observar la escena y vio como Bonnibel estaba enojada tratando de no llorar.

—Dile a tu Líder que no nos rendiremos, que mis banana guardias, mis Guardianes de Chicle, mi tío y yo, nos defenderemos a como dé lugar. ¡Ahora vete! —Gritó la gran líder al mensajero.

Este dio una última mirada a Bonnibel y le advirtió.

—Piensa bien lo que has decidido, aun estas a tiempo. —Sin ninguna otra palabra más que decir, el mensajero se retiró.

—¿Gran líder, lo seguimos? —Preguntó un banana guardia.

—No, déjenlo ir —Ordenó Bonnibel, retirándose al interior del castillo. Gumbald sin embargo vio a su sobrina irse, y luego se quedó mirando pensativo el radio que Marceline le dio al banana guardia.

Marceline volaba bajo por el puerto en el que antes había un barco. Sobre el, fue donde peleo contra el rey vampiro hacía ya más de 100 años.

Después de que logro estacarlo durante la mordida que este le dio, empezó a sentir sed, mucha sed. Insistió a los pocos humanos que aún quedaban, en que se fueran porque aún había un vampiro con no-vida. Ella.

Aun cuando había jurado defender a los humanos de cualquier amenaza, no sabía de lo que podría llegar a ser capaz por culpa de la sed, y aunque una pequeña niña con un gorro de piel de conejo trato de convencerla para que fuera con ellos, Marceline se rehusó.

Tom el líder de la tribu de humanos sobrevivientes tenía razón, había lluviacornios, oozers y ahora ella misma. Los humanos no estaban a salvo.

Ella salió volando lejos a toda velocidad, mientras que su fiel perro Schwabl corría tras ella, y la pequeña niña veía con tristeza su partida.

Los primeros días fueron los más horribles de su vida, trataba de no beber sangre pero era inevitable puesto que la comida escaseaba ya que en un ambiente tan gris y apocalíptico no habían muchas cosas rojas, así que atrapó muchos animales cuando la sed era incontrolable llevándola al borde de la locura. Pero lo peor pasó durante una pesadilla, despertó y vio que tenía a su perro en las manos, había bebido su sangre mientras dormía, dejándolo apenas vivo. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho se sintió muy mal, ella odiaba a los vampiros y los empezó a cazar por haber matado a su amigo Daniel el unicornio vegano, y ahora ella como vampiro, casi había matado a su propio perro, el único amigo que le quedaba, el que la acompañó durante el tiempo que vivió en el centro comercial, no podía con la culpa y debía hacer algo, recordó que cuando era niña Simon le había platicado historias sobre los magos, y ella sabía que ellos tenían hechizos de renacimiento, encontró un campamento de magos en el bosque, y los espió escondida tras un arbusto, uno de ellos menciono un tal libro llamado "Enchiridion". Aunque intentó hablar con un mago para que le diera un hechizo para revivir a Schwabl, este la traicionó, parecía que le estaba apuntando las instrucciones en una hoja, pero de la nada le lanzó una bola de fuego desde su trasero, así que Marceline le quito el libro y volvió a casa, su perro esperaba. Busco entre las páginas y lo encontró, "como reanimar una bestia de las fauces de la muerte". Hizo el hechizo al pie de la letra, y lo logró, Schwabl revivió, ahora era un perro fantasma e inmortal. Después de eso, recordó que su padre le había dicho que los vampiros eran más antiguos que los humanos e hibernaron durante la era de hielo, y Simon le dijo que aria frio en todo el mundo por cientos de años, así que ella decidió que al no haber mucha comida, ni tampoco civilizaciones, hibernaría hasta que todo fuera diferente, así que ella y Schwabl encontraron una cueva, puso el Enchiridion como almohada, y allí pasaron cientos de años en hibernación, o eso creyó ella, porque el invierno paso después de poco más de cien años, muchos menos de los que creía.

Marceline salió de sus recuerdos y volvió al presente. Volaba bajo hasta que decidió aterrizar y caminar, cuando vio una lata de sopa de pollo vacía.

—Simon. —Recordó ella al ver la lata, la cual pateo con un poco de fuerza, se volvió a acercar a esta, y se acordó de Bonnibel pateando la lata con más fuerza y enojo.

—"Tu papá es el peor demonio que existe"—Dijo imitando a Bonnibel—Tonta lenta princesa —Concluyó con tristeza, mientras se sentaba sobre una caja de madera que había allí y empezaba a tocar su bajo.

" _Es una larga eternidad_

 _Ni siquiera tiene sentido_

 _Quienes me importan se van_

 _Quienes me importan me rechazan_

 _Es una dura eternidad_

 _Como fue que congeniamos_

 _Tú serás princesa mientras que yo..."_

—¡Rayos! —Dijo Marceline al tiempo que dejaba de tocar con enojo. —Ni siquiera rima —Dijo escuchando poco después una voz conocida.

—Es una buena canción—Escuchó decir a Gumbald.

—¡Sr. Gumbald! ¿Qué hace aquí? Mejor dicho ¿Cómo me encontró? —

—Soy un rastreador veterano, son pocas las cosas que no he podido encontrar como el amuleto de mi sobrina, las pistas solo me llevaron a un árbol y aunque busque entre las hojas no encontré nada. —Dijo Gumbald con tono de decepción.

—De acuerdo —Respondió Marceline pensativa. —¿Qué ocurre? —

—Escucha, sé que no debería entrometerme en esto, pero solo quería pedirte que le dieras tiempo a Bonnibel, es una gran líder, que se ha tomado muy en serio la responsabilidad de tener un reino y cuidar a su pueblo. —Aconsejó el veterano.

—Yo... —Dudo Marceline.

—Escucha, no hiciste nada malo, pero tal vez debiste decirle la verdad sobre quien es tu padre. —Hizo una pausa y continuo —Y tal vez deberías decirle también que eres la reina de los vampiros. —Dijo Gumbald.

Marceline se quedó sorprendida ante las palabras del veterano.

—¿Cómo lo supo? —Preguntó Marceline.

—Rastree tu origen hace tiempo cuando me enteré de lo del rey vampiro, y allí supe que quien lo había vencido fue la hija de Hunson Abadeer, incluso recuerdo que encontré la cueva del volcán en el que estabas —

Marceline estaba sorprendida de todo lo que Gumbald sabía de ella.

—¿Y por qué no le dijo usted a Bonnibel quien era yo? —

—Por qué no era yo quien debía decírselo, si no tú, y por no decírselo tu misma, un mensajero enemigo se lo dijo por ti. —Respondió.

—Lo sé—Suspiro ella.

—Pero solo dale tiempo y ella me pedirá que te busque. —Dijo Gumbald sonriente —Pero dime, ¿Cómo es que los Chicos del Baño sabían quién eres tú? —

—Hace un año, cuando recién desperté, salí ver al mundo y me encontré con el Líder en peligro así que lo rescaté de una horda de oozers, y al ver mis habilidades me preguntó cómo las obtuve, le dije quién era yo y quien era mi padre. Se comportó muy amable conmigo y hasta me ofreció un lugar en su banda pero yo lo rechacé, así que intentó capturarme pero no pudo, por eso preferí no decirle a Bonnibel quien era. —Respondió Marceline.

—¿Quién lo diría? Haber dicho quien eras te causo problemas, no haberlo dicho también te causo problemas —Dijo Gumbald con ironía.

Marceline suspiró y abrazó su bajo y mirando al piso con nostalgia sin estar segura de que pensar.

—Bonnie ha sido la única amiga que he tenido en mi vida, una larga no-vida. —

Respondió la chica vampiro pensativa.

—Ella haría cualquier cosa para proteger su reino y quienes le importan, cree que Abadeer es un peligro para el reino, y por lo tanto cree que también tú lo eres. —Dijo Gumbald.

—Supongo que en verdad lo soy, y lo pudo ver en mí. —Dijo Marceline.

—No, Bonnibel ha sido más dura con peligros mucho muy pequeños, y a ti te dio su confianza casi de inmediato aun cuando le dijiste que eras un vampiro, quiero decir, no ordenó a los banana guardias o a los guardianes de chicle que te detuvieran ¿O sí? —Preguntó Gumbald mientras que Marceline se quedó pensando con las palabras del veterano.

—En verdad estoy seguro de que te perdonará muy pronto, después de todo te volviste su amiga muy rápido. —

Marceline miro hacia el cielo estrellado pero no dijo nada.

—¡Ya se! para adelantar el proceso yo hablare con ella y la haré reflexionar. —exclamo Gumbald.

Marceline sonrió ante la idea del veterano.

—¿De verdad? —

—Por supuesto —Respondió Gumbald sonriendo y devolviéndole el radio a Marceline —Y creo que se alegrará de saber que tienes esto contigo. —La chica vampiro tomo el radio y lo miro sonriente.

—Ahora, ¿Podrías prestarme tu hacha? —Preguntó Gumbald haciendo que Marceline sonriera ante el gesto espontaneo del veterano.

—Claro —Dijo al tiempo que le daba el bajo.

—Interesante —Dijo Gumbald pensativo. —La convertiste en un instrumento musical. —

—Si, Es el hacha de mi familia, me la dio mi papa cuando… —Marceline dejó de hablar y suspiró —No quiero hablar de eso —Dijo con melancolía.

Gumbald en un intento de distraer a Marceline le preguntó

—Mejor dime ¿Cómo fue que transformaste el hacha? —

Bonnibel buscaba ideas para hacer otra línea de defensa en caso de un ataque, ya fuera de los Chicos del Baño, oozers o cualquier otra amenaza, y al mismo tiempo, intentaba distraer su pensamiento de Marceline poniendo su mente a trabajar. Su cerebro no estaba funcionando bien después de enterarse del pasado de la chica vampiro.

Revisó la lista de ideas que tenía escritas, para ver que más se le ocurría.

"Cañón láser en el castillo"

"Gas para desmayar en los guardias de chicle"

Le vino una nueva idea y escribió:

"Gas de ajo para vampiros en los guardias de chicle"

—Pero que estoy pensando —Dijo la gran líder arrugando la hoja y arrojándola a la basura.

—Debo mantener mi mente ocupada —Se dijo a sí misma la gran líder enfocándose ahora en los planos del prototipo de un escudo de energía que cubriría a todo el reino con un campo de fuerza en caso de un ataque, ya estaba instalado, pero aún era inestable y estaba en fase de pruebas.

De pronto escuchó que tocaban la puerta de su habitación. Sacó su pistola de rayos y apunto a la puerta

—¿Quién es? — preguntó con desconfianza.

—Mentita, gran líder — dijeron del otro lado.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó Bonnibel relajándose y guardando el arma al escuchar la voz de su súbdito.

—La cena está servida — dijo la pequeña pastilla de menta retirándose con paso torpe.

—¡Ya voy! —Gritó la gran líder.

Fue hasta el comedor del palacio donde vio que estaba servido su habitual plato de spaghetti.

—Supongo que después de comer algo me sentiré mejor —Dijo sentándose a la mesa.

—¿Dónde estará mi tío? —Preguntó Bonnibel extrañada —Bueno, no puedo permitir que el espagueti se enfrié—

Se dispuso a comer, pero a la hora de querer enterrar el tenedor al spaghetti no pudo.

—¿Pero qué…? —

El spaghetti a través de una albóndiga libero en su cara un gas de color verde e hizo que le diera sueño, trato de no dormir, y sacar su arma pero el sueño le quito las fuerzas y dejó caer el de ceder ante el sueño, vio como el dulce cocinero la miraba.

Gumbald volvía al castillo después de haber pasado un rato platicando con Marceline. Era una chica muy agradable y rockera con muchas historias que contar, en especial de la época en la que cazaba vampiros.

Él estaba dispuesto a convencer a su sobrina de que Marceline era una útil aliada, pero más que eso el mismo consideraba que era la amiga que Bonnibel debería tener.

Desde que su sobrina empezó a construir el reino, se ha tomado las responsabilidades de líder muy enserio, a tal grado que no salía a divertirse, si salía a explorar, eran búsquedas de artefactos que necesitaba para algún invento o cosas de ciencia que él no comprendía muy bien, por más que Bonnibel se las explicara.

—Bonnibel, ¿Estás aquí? —

Preguntó al entrar al pasillo y dirigirse a la habitación de su sobrina

—¿Hola? —

Abrió la puerta y vio la habitación vacía. Buscó en el laboratorio y también lo encontró vacío.

—Qué raro — pensó Gumbald—Tal vez está en el comedor —

El veterano fue al lugar dicho y le llamo la atención también verlo vacío.

—Debería estar aquí —Pensó Gumbald.

De inmediato fue a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador agarro la leche de insecto y le dio un trago, después fue al comedor y se percató de algo en el suelo, la pistola de su sobrina.

Se levantó la tomó y la miro, estaba cargada y preparada cosa que levantó las sospechas de Gumbald sobre el paradero de Bonnibel.

Sin embargo lo que vio en la mesa fue lo que lo convencería de que algo había pasado a su sobrina, el plato de spaghetti estaba intacto.

—¡Oh no! algo le paso a Bonnibel—Dijo muy escandalizado —Ella nunca deja spaghetti, ¡Es su favorito! —

Corrió a la cocina y busco al dulce cocinero, escucho gemidos abajo del fregadero donde lo encontró atado.

—¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó ayudando a salir al frijol de gelatina verde y desatándolo.

—Un cocinero entro hasta aquí y me dijo que era nuevo, después me golpeo con un sartén y cuando desperté estaba atado allí abajo. —Respondió el cocinero.

—¿Y Bonnibel? —

—No lo sé, estaba inconsciente —Dijo el dulce cocinero sobando su cabeza.

—¡Tengo que encontrarla! —Gumbald sin siquiera soltar la leche de insecto corrió afuera del castillo.

—¡Atención banana guardias! Busquen a mi sobrina, hay posibilidades de que su gran líder... —Gumbald se detuvo, pensó y se dijo a si mismo —Aguarda, no les puedo decir que Bonnibel fue secuestrada, bajaría la moral de los banana guardias, piensa, ¡Lo tengo! —

—Mi sobrina está jugando al escondite para decidir quién será el nuevo comandante de los banana guardias —

—¡Si! —empezaron estos a aplaudir

—El primero que la encuentre será comandante —Dijo Gumbald, quien al ver que empezaban a buscar, tomo su mochila, metió la leche de insecto y salió corriendo a la casa

de la chica vampiro.

—¡¿Marceline, donde estás?! —Gritó Gumbald al llegar a la cueva.

—Sr. Gumbald hola de nuevo. —Dijo la chica vampiro flotando mientras jugaba con Schwabl.

—¡No hay tiempo! ¡Secuestraron a Bonnibel! —

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible? —

—Alguien logro infiltrarse, debemos rescatarla. —

—Pero ella me dijo que me alejara de ella. —Dijo Marceline suspirando.

—Pues ve esto como una oportunidad de reivindicarte. —

Ella tomó fuerza y dijo

—Si me va a odiar que sea cuando este a salvo, andando. —Dijo Marceline dirigiéndose a la salida de la cueva.

—No tan rápido. —Dijo Gumbald deteniéndola.

—¿Qué sucede? — pregunto la chica vampiro.

—Olvidaste esto. —Dijo dándole a Marceline su bajo-hacha.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Agradezco a mi beta reader que me hiciera darme cuenta de un pequeño error cronológico en la historia que pude corregir antes de publicar el fanfic. otro cambio que también tuvo antes de la publicación es el pasado de Marceline, para este punto no había leído el Scrapbook, pero después de investigar mas sobre Marceline di con el libro y cambie el pasado que invente yo, por el que estaba en el libro.

Este capitulo marca la mitad del fanfic. Si les gusto dejen una review, se despide Elize y nos vemos el próximo viernes con el Episodio 5.

 **Reviews:**

Guest: Pues lo que Marceline le iba a decir a la princesa, es lo mismo que le dijo a Gumbald en este episodio, que es la reina vampiro y sobre el líder de los chicos del baño, no había ninguna implicación romántica si a eso te referías con "confesarse" jeje, AUNQUE por el hecho de que la princesa es su amiga, empezó a sentirse culpable por no decirle la verdad sobre de quien era. :)

 **Redes Sociales:**

Tumblr: elizebright

Ask: / ElizeBright

Twitter: Elize_Bright


	5. Episodio 5

**D** **isclaimer** Los personajes y el mundo de Hora de Aventura son marcas registradas y no son de mi propiedad, todos los derechos pertenecen a _Cartoon Network_ y demás empresas asociadas. Esta historia fue basada en diversos medios de la franquicia y fue elaborada por diversión sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Huele a queso.**

Era de madrugada mientras que un veterano y una chica vampiro estaban en el comedor del interior del castillo del dulce reino, en busca de pistas del paradero de Bonnibel, para esto Gumbald miraba en el suelo en busca de huellas para rastrear.

—¿Encontraremos a Bonnibel? —Preguntó Marceline.

—Lo aremos, solo confía en mis habilidades de rastreo —Dijo Gumbald al tiempo que encontraba unas huellas en el piso, las observó, eran diferentes a las del resto de la dulce gente.

—¡Lo tengo! ¡Encontré huellas! —Exclamo Gumbald emocionado.

—Pero allí no hay nada —Dijo Marceline.

—Solo necesitas entrenamiento en rastreo para poder verlas —Respondió Gumbald muy seguro de sí mismo.

—Si usted lo dice —Dijo dudosa Marceline.

Siguieron las huellas hasta salir de la construcción y llegaron hasta el bosque.

—Lo vez—Dijo Gumbald a Marceline —Encontré huellas visibles, si las seguimos encontraremos a Bonnibel—

Marceline comenzó a olfatear el ambiente.

—Es extraño, pero hay un rastro de olor a queso —Dijo Marceline.

Gumbald al escucharla la reprendió.

—No hay tiempo de antojos hay que encontrar a Bonnibel—

Marceline no dijo nada y se limitó a seguir al veterano, pero cuanto más avanzaban siguiendo las huellas, el olor a queso era más fuerte hasta que en un momento llegaron hasta el exterior del Reino de Queso.

—¿Entonces es por esto que me llegaba el olor a queso? —Preguntó Marceline intentando comprender la situación.

—No puedo creer que el Rey Rodaja de Queso fuera capaz de secuestrar a mi sobrina ¡él es un aliado de Bonnibel!, debí suponer que tramaba algo —

—¿Por qué lo dice? —

—¿De verdad confiarías en alguien que apesta a queso? —

Marceline se quedó en silencio ante las palabras de Gumbald.

—Te apuesto a que ordenó a sus magos lácteos hacer el cetro que tiene el Líder para aliarse con él y se lo dio para que el hiciera el trabajo sucio de secuestrar a mi sobrina y conquistar al mundo. —

—¿Cómo lo sabe? —Preguntó Marceline sorprendida.

—Porque yo no confió en nadie que apesta a queso —Respondió Gumbald.

La chica vampiro se sorprendió ante la declaración del veterano pero no dijo nada.

—¿Ahora la pregunta es cómo podremos pasar la muralla y entrar al castillo sin llamar la atención? —Preguntó.

Marceline sin previo aviso sujetó a Gumbald de la mochila y voló por encima de la muralla llegando hasta la ventana más alta del castillo, donde vieron dormido al Rey Rodaja de Queso.

—Míralo, duerme tranquilo sabiendo que tiene a mi querida Bonnibel secuestrada —Dijo Gumbald indignado.

Entraron a la habitación y Gumbald, el rey abrió los ojos y vio al veterano y a la chica vampiro.

—Quienes son ustedes y ¿Cómo entraron aquí? Váyanse antes de que llame a los guardias —

—Vinimos por mi sobrina. —Dijo Gumbald apuntando con su hacha.

—¿De qué hablan? —

Gumbald dio un hachazo a la cama y el rey lo esquivo levantándose.

—Oye, tranquilo, y ten cuidado con esa cosa, podrías causar un accidente —

Marceline apareció de tras de él, y le dijo.

—Escuche Rey Rodaja de Queso, queremos que nos entregue a la dulce princesa y olvidaremos que la secuestró—

—¡Pero yo no secuestré a nadie! —exclamo el rey asustado.

—No finjas demencia, mi sobrina desapareció y seguimos huellas hasta este lugar —

—¿Que? —

—Sabemos que te aliaste con los Chicos del Baño y ordenaste a tus magos lácteos para que hicieran un cetro para controlar oozers, luego se lo diste a los Chicos del Baño para que hicieran tu trabajo sucio —Dijo Gumbald.

—¡Escúchenme solo un segundo! No sé de qué hablan, mis magos solo pueden crear cosas de queso y no me alié con los Chicos del Baño, además los odio igual que ustedes, solo han estado causando problemas a mi reino, y eh tenido reuniones diplomáticas con la dulce princesa para acabarlos. Además, ¿Porque habría de secuestrarla? —Respondió el Rey Rodaja de Queso.

Gumbald se quedó pensando y preguntó

—¿Entonces por qué las pistas nos trajeron hasta tu reino? dinos la verdad o sufrirás las consecuencias —

—Yo... —El rey suspiró—Fui a espiar a la princesa —

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Marceline intrigada.

—Sé que estuvo mal, pero han aparecido muchos oozers en mi reino y creí que su ciencia de antes de la guerra era la responsable. —

Gumbald y Marceline se miraron.

—¿Entonces qué fue lo que viste? —Preguntó Gumbald.

—Cuando me disponía a entrar al castillo vi que el Líder de los Chicos del Baño se la llevaba inconsciente, al ver eso me asusté y decidí volver al castillo para que nadie creyera que yo secuestré a la princesa —

Gumbald y Marceline volvieron a mirarse.

—Nosotros lo sentimos —Dijo el veterano avergonzado.

El rey suspiró y dijo

—Está bien, si alguien hubiera secuestrado a mi sobrina también habría reaccionado así, si lo desean podría enviar algunos de mis soldados a ayudarlos, la princesa es una valiosa aliada —Dijo el rey.

—Aun no, primero hay que encontrarla, iremos por nuestra cuenta esta ocasión—

—De acuerdo, si cambian de idea mi ejército estará esperando —

—Lo tendremos en cuenta —Dijo Gumbald—Ahora debemos irnos.

Marceline tomo a Gumbald y salieron volando de la habitación.

—¿Ahora qué? —Pregunto la chica vampiro

—Debemos volver al bosque y empezar de nuevo a buscar pistas. Esta vez no seguiré el rastro equivocado —

Marceline continuó volando hasta el bosque, en el mismo lugar donde empezaron a seguir las huellas que los llevaron al Reino de Queso.

Gumbald empezó a buscar y encontró otro par de huellas que no había visto antes.

—Esta vez iremos por el camino correcto —Dijo Gumbald—Es más, apuesto a que está en la cueva donde tenían a Neddy —Dedujo el veterano.

—No, no está allí—Dijo Marceline.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Preguntó Gumbald.

—Porque esas huellas van en dirección contraria a esa cueva. —

Gumbald se percató que más adelante estaba la continuación de las huellas que él no había visto, pero disimulo.

—Yo soy un veterano en el rastreo de personas y cosas —Dijo Gumbald con aire de superioridad—Déjamelo a mí—

Marceline lo miro dudosa.

—De acuerdo —respondió.

Gumbald siguió las pistas hasta que hubo un momento en el que desaparecieron y Gumbald entro en pánico.

—¡Oh no! las huellas terminan aquí, no sé qué más hacer o a donde ir, volví a fallar —Dijo Gumbald añadiendo mucho drama a sus palabras, mientras que Marceline solo se limitó a verlo.

—Pero yo ya sé dónde está Bonnibel—Dijo Marceline

—¿Ah si? ¿En dónde? —Preguntó Gumbald poniendo a prueba a Marceline.

—En la guarida principal de los Chicos del Baño —Respondió

—¿Y cómo lo sabes? —Preguntó Gumbald dudoso.

—Porque hay un disfraz de Dulce Cocinero colgado en esta rama —Apunto hacia arriba —Y por allá esta la guarida de los Chicos del Baño —Respondió Marceline señalando la mansión—Además, soy un vampiro, puedo olfatear. —

—Ya lo sabía —Dijo el veterano dudoso —Solo te estaba poniendo a prueba. De acuerdo, este es el plan, entrare por la puerta principal y los asustare a todos con mi hacha mientras tu buscas a Bonnibel—Explico Gumbald.

Marceline miro dudosa al veterano y dijo

—¿No estaría mejor si entro y la busco de forma discreta? —

—Si... también eso puede funcionar —Dijo el veterano disimulando.

—Entonces aquí está mi hacha, no creo que me sea útil para encontrar a Bonnibel—Dijo Marceline entregando el bajo-hacha a Gumbald a quien le brillaron los ojos nada más al verla. Puso su pequeña hacha de una mano en su cinturón y tomo la de Marceline.

—Cuidare de esta hacha con mi vida —Dijo Gumbald.

—De acuerdo, volveré pronto. —

Marceline se transformó en murciélago y entró a la mansión, voló por todo el lugar mientras era invisible, hasta que en un momento, llegó a un pasillo donde vio a un par de guardias que custodiaban una de las muchas puertas que habían.

Buscó la forma de entrar sin ser vista por los guardias y observó su alrededor encontrando una pequeña ventana que daba al exterior, salió por ella y rodeo en busca del lugar en el que podría estar Bonnibel.

Habían varias ventanas que estaban abiertas y dejaban ver el interior de las habitaciones. Marceline miraba en todas y cada una, hasta que no muy lejos escuchó la voz de Bonnibel.

—¡Déjenme ir! —

Marceline al escucharla fue al lugar en el que escucho la voz, pero no entró, por que vio entrar al Jefe con el mismo enviado que había ido a pedir la rendición de Bonnibel.

—Al fin despertó la "gran líder"—Hizo comillas con los dedos —Del campamento rival—Dijo el Líder

—Déjame ir —Ordenó con enojo Bonnibel.

—Lo siento, pero esta es mi guarida y tú no tienes poder aquí. —

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? —

—¿Cómo se dice? —Preguntó mientras pensaba —Así... ¡Todo! —Quiero tu poder, me hubiese gustado tu omelette así que quiero... —Dijo el Líder.

—¿Omelette? —Interrumpió Bonnibel confundida.

—Ese que portabas en el cuello —Respondió el Líder

—Es a-mu-le-to —explico Bonnibel.

—Como sea ¿En dónde está? —

—Tú deberías saberlo, tú mandaste a Shoko a robarlo —Dijo la gran líder.

—Pues ella nunca volvió a nosotros y según me dijeron mis espías ella se volvió tu amiga. —Reclamo el Líder.

—Solo fue para robar el amuleto, y funcionó—Dijo Bonnibel con enojo.

—En fin el omelette se volvió obsoleto para mí cuando obtuve el cetro, pero para ser el dueño absoluto de esta belleza debo entregar a cambio una cosa insignificante. —Dijo el Líder con aire de superioridad.

—¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó con recelo Bonnibel.

—Lo sabrás en unos momentos —Respondió riendo mientras salia de la habitación y Bonnibel se quedaba encadenada en el lugar, Después de que el Líder se fuera, Marceline entró.

—¡Bonnie! —

—¿Marceline? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó desconcertada la gran líder.

—Vine a rescatarte —Dijo volviendo a su forma normal.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Bonnibel extrañada.

—¿Acaso quieres quedarte aquí? —Respondió Marceline al tiempo que tomaba las cadenas para intentar romperlas.

—No me refiero a eso, me refiero a que te pedí que te alejaras de mí, y aun así estas aquí ayudándome —Dijo Bonnibel mirando al suelo con arrepentimiento por lo que le había dicho —Lo siento. —

Marceline miro a Bonnibel a los ojos, le sonrió y le dijo

—Vamos, no te sientas mal, lo que importa es que estas a salvo, además, ¿Para qué son las amigas? —Preguntó Marceline haciendo que Bonnibel sonriera y se sonrojara, aunque la felicidad y el momento de cercanía no duro mucho puesto que en eso escucharon la puerta abrirse.

La chica vampiro se transformó en murciélago y voló al techo. Entro uno de los Chicos del Baño, era alto, de color verdoso, musculoso y traía una toalla blanca con un gorro para baño.

—¿A dónde me llevaran? —Preguntó Bonnibel nada más al verlo entrar.

—Al salón principal, allí estarán todos y cada uno de los Chicos del Baño por órdenes de nuestro gran Jefe, dijo que tiene planes muy especiales para ti —Respondió el soldado levantando a Bonnibel cargándola sobre su hombro.

Marceline al ver la escena siguió al Chico del Baño, ahora al salir de la habitación el pasillo estaba vacío, los guardias que custodiaban el sitio en el que estaba Bonnibel se habían ido.

Continuó siguiendo al soldado, hasta que llegaron al salón principal. Estaba lleno de miembros de la banda, según sus cálculos eran alrededor de unos trecientos.

Ataron a Bonnibel a uno de los pilares del salón y el Jefe fuera de su tina del baño se preparaba para otro discurso, pero antes de que pudiera hablar entró un soldado con el hacha de Marceline y sujetando a Gumbald.

—Jefe, venía para acá y encontré a este espía talando árboles —

Marceline vio la escena y suspiró agotada.

—Nunca debí haberle dejado el hacha —Se dijo a sí misma.

—Tráelo ante mí, y tráeme esa hacha. —Ordenó el Jefe.

El soldado llevó a Gumbald ante el Jefe, el cual tomo el hacha y la miró, después dirigió su mirada a Gumbald y dijo.

—Es una bonita hacha de la Nocheósfera, es una lástima que no me guste talar. —

Y aventó el hacha detrás de sí. Al ver a Gumbald otra vez le presto más atención y dijo

—Oye… ¿No eres tú el prisionero que escapó junto al dragón? —

—Déjame ir —forcejeo el veterano haciendo que el mismo soldado que llevo a Bonnibel fuera a ayudar a su compañero a sujetar a Gumbald, hasta que Bonnibel no pudo evitar exclamar.

—Tío ¿Qué haces aquí? —

—Yo... —Alcanzó a decir Gumbald antes de ser interrumpido.

—¿Entonces es un familiar tuyo? —Interrumpió el Líder.

—¡Déjanos ir! —Gritó Bonnibel.

—¿Pero por qué quieren irse? Cuantos más seamos en la fiesta, es mucho mejor. —Dijo el Líder dirigiéndose a Bonnibel y después a toda su banda —Cierren las puertas y asegúrenlas no quiero que nadie interrumpa. —Dijo con malicia al tiempo que los guardias obedecieron y el Líder empezó a dar su discurso.

—Hoy es el día en el que los Chicos del Baño tomaremos el control de todo, de los campamentos rivales, de las minas de rocas de dulce y terrón de azúcar —Dijo presionando un botón en la pared haciendo que se encendiera una luz ultravioleta en todo el salón. Marceline tuvo que esconderse en un pasillo para alejarse de la luz.

La multitud se emocionó y vitoreo.

—¡Si! ¡Fiesta de celebración! — gritó uno de los Chicos del Baño.

Pero al ver a su Líder que se disponía a continuar su discurso todos se quedaron en silencio.

—Y para cumplir con nuestra meta, solo se necesitan tres cosas, una cara feliz, leche de insecto ¡Y un conjuro! —

—¡Oh no! —Dijo Marceline al saber a dónde se iría la situación.

El Líder dibujó una cara sonriente en el suelo, le arrojó leche de insecto y dijo

— _Maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum_ —

—¡No! —Grito la chica vampiro intentando volar hacia el Líder olvidando su vulnerabilidad a la luz teniendo que regresar al pasillo al sentir dolor, teniendo que ver toda la situación desde la oscuridad.

El ambiente se empezó a teñir de rojo, mientras que el suelo se abría y salía una criatura monstruosa con un traje de ejecutivo. Su piel era azul verdosa y tenía una enorme y espeluznante cabeza con cuernos no muy grandes, tenía ojos verdosos y tenía la boca vertical, de su barbilla colgaba algo similar a lombrices, tal vez a modo de barba. En su cuello tenia bolsas verdes y transparentes y abajo de ellas tenia tentáculos negros. Sin duda, una criatura aterradora.

—¿Quién se atreve a abrir el portal a la Nocheósfera? —Pregunto la criatura monstruosa.

—¡Yo! el Líder supremo de los Chicos del Baño para cumplir con mi parte del trato. —

Todos los Chicos del Baño veían aterrados al ser siniestro.

—¿Qué tienes para mí? —

—Las almas de toda mi banda, a la gran líder del campamento rival y a un pariente suyo.

Se acercó a Bonnibel y la vio

—Has cumplido con tu parte, quedas libre de la deuda y ya no me debes más tu alma —

La criatura entró más al salón y empezó a absorber antes las almas de los Chicos del Baño, los cuales empezaron a huir de él, aunque era inútil, las puertas estaban cerradas y no podían salir.

De los soldados que sujetaban a Gumbald uno de ellos corrió y el musculoso se quedó con el veterano.

—¿Jefe por qué hace esto? —Pregunto angustiado el soldado.

—Por qué un ejército de miles de oozers bajo mi control me hará más poderoso que solo ser el Jefe de los Chicos del Baño. Seré invencible. —

—Pero yo lo eh obedecido siempre Gran Líder —Dijo aun angustiado.

—Igual que todos, es por eso que les concedo el privilegio de pertenecer mi ejercito de oozers —Dijo el Líder mientras empezaba a reír con maldad.

El soldado soltó a Gumbald y corrió, el Líder abrió una puerta que estaba justo atrás de él, al tiempo que daba órdenes a los oozers que salían por esta.

—¡Conviertan a todos los que vean sin alma! Y una vez que los acaben ¡Conviertan a todos los que queden! —Una vez liberados todos entró él y cerró la puerta.

Mientras tanto el veterano aprovecho la huida de sus captores e intentó liberar a Bonnibel pero no podía la cadena era muy resistente.

Logró ver el hacha de Marceline en el suelo, la tomó y le dijo a Bonnibel

—No te muevas, te voy a liberar, ¡Veterano Gumbald al ataque! —

Dio un hachazo a las cadenas de su sobrina y acertó, liberándola sin hacerle un solo rasguño.

—Ahora hay que sali... —Gumbald fue interrumpido porqué que un par de tentáculos lo levantaron a él y a la gran líder.

—Dejé lo mejor para el final—Dijo la criatura acercando a Bonnibel y a su tío a su boca, y absorbiendo su alma.

Marceline veía la situación y aunque quería poner a salvo a Bonnibel, no podía entrar al salón por la luz.

—Deja mi alma criatura de la Nocheósfera —

Decía Gumbald dando golpes con el hacha, hasta que con un tajo cortó de forma parcial el tentáculo que lo tenía sujetado, alejándose del alcance de su boca y haciendo que la criatura retrocediera y rompiera con su cuerno derecho el foco ultravioleta, antes de que diera un grito demoníaco y entrara de nuevo por el portal por el cual llego, no sin antes dejarlos caer a ambos.

Al ver que caían y que ya no había luz ultravioleta, Marceline voló a gran velocidad y atrapó a Bonnibel antes de tocar el piso, aunque el veterano cayó con todo y el hacha en seco al suelo.

—¡Bonnibel! ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Gumbald poniéndose de pie con dificultad.

Marceline sostenía a Bonnibel y tenía lágrimas en los ojos, la gran líder estaba muy pálida y solo hacia gemidos apenas audibles.

—¿Pero qué sucedió? —Preguntó Gumbald preocupado

—Mi papá robo el alma de Bonnie —Respondió Marceline llorosa.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

Hola a todos, espero que no he ahorquen por este episodio, en mi defensa puedo decir que si lo hacen no podrán saber que pasa en el próximo episodio.

 **Aviso:** En vista de que a este fanfic le quedan solo 3 episodios, estoy ~procrastinando~ trabajando en un nuevo fanfic, que sera la secuela de este, y una precuela de la serie, enfocada en Marceline la Dulce Princesa, lo que vivieron antes de que terminaran su ~noviazgo~ amistad.

Serán **26** episodios, así que sera algo largo y cada episodio sera autoconclusivo, mi idea es que tenga la esencia de la serie, como una Temporada 0.

Bueno, nos vemos hasta la próxima semana donde sabremos como avanza la historia.

 **Reviews:**

Runcatrun: Lo se, la princesa es algo yandere. Ya los he leído, me documente bastante antes de hacer el fanfic, esos, y el numero 25 del cómic general de Hora de Aventura, son los cómic mas Bubbline, aun mas que el de las Reinas del Grito. (Que también tiene su dosis de Bubbline pero no tan alta como esos). En fin la espera termino y ahora comienza otra nueva jeje hasta el próximo viernes :)

Sakata: En físico no lo tengo, lo descargue de Internet y lo tengo en ingles.

 **Redes Sociales:**

Tumblr: elizebright

Ask: / ElizeBright

Twitter: Elize_Bright


	6. Episodio 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Hora de Aventura son marcas registradas y no son de mi propiedad, todos los derechos pertenecen a _Cartoon Network_ y demás empresas asociadas. Esta historia fue basada en diversos medios de la franquicia y fue elaborada por diversión sin fines de lucro.

 **El Portal.**

Gumbald daba hachazos al suelo, intentaba abrirlo con el bajo-hacha de Marceline, en un intento desesperado por seguir a la criatura que le había robado el alma a su sobrina, pero no podía, no era un pico.

—En vez de leñador debí ser minero —Dijo Gumbald golpeando el suelo con desesperación logrando cuartearlo cada vez más, mientras una chica vampiro sostenía entre sus brazos a una gran líder pálida y sin alma.

—Esto es culpa mía, debí decirle a Bonnie quien era y al Líder nunca debí decirle sobre mi papá. —Decía Marceline llorando, mientras Gumbald seguía golpeando el suelo con el hacha.

—Yo no permitiré que ese monstruo se quede con el alma de mi sobrina, lo encontrare aunque tenga que golpear el suelo con el hacha todo el día —

Marceline al ver y escuchar a Gumbald le dijo

—Así no se llega a la Nocheósfera, es necesario conjurar un portal.

—¡Entonces hay que hacerlo! —exclamo Gumbald desesperado.

—Es inútil, aunque entremos mi papá nunca nos devolvería el alma de Bonnie —Dijo Marceline mirando a la gran líder.

—Entonces se la arrancare de las manos si hace falta —Dijo Gumbald decidido —¡Pero hay que hacer algo! —Exclamó jalando su cabello con desesperación.

Marceline observó la determinación del veterano, y dijo pensativa.

—Tal vez podríamos intentar quitarle el alma de Bonnie, pero será difícil—

—No importa —Respondió Gumbald a la chica vampiro.

Marceline miro a Bonnibel se quitó las lágrimas de los ojos y dijo

—Lo hare por ella y para recordarle a mi papá que no puede tomar lo que quiera solo porque puede. —

—¡Bien dicho Marceline! ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? — pregunto Gumbald.

—Hay que dibujar un circulo con una cara sonriente. —Dijo Marceline.

—A la orden—Dijo el veterano sacando de su cinturón el hacha de una mano, y con el filo de esta empezó a dibujar en el suelo la imagen indicada, pero vieron que se acercaban los oozers, puesto que habían terminado de convertir a todos los Chicos del Baño y ahora iban por ellos.

—¡Oh no! —Dijo Marceline al verlos acercarse.

—¿Qué más hay que hacer? —Volvió a preguntar el veterano sin prestar atención a los oozers.

—Necesitamos leche de insecto ¿Pero de donde la sacaremos? —

Gumbald en ese momento recordó algo

—¡Yo traje leche de insecto! —

—¿De dónde? —Pregunto Marceline desconcertada.

—La tome del refrigerador antes de darme cuenta de que Bonnie había desaparecido y no la devolví a su lugar —Gumbald abrió su mochila y saco el cartón de leche. —¿Ahora qué? —

—Hay que echarle al dibujo —Respondió Marceline.

Gumbald derramó algo de leche sobre la imagen, la cual absorbió el líquido y después miró a la chica vampiro y le preguntó

—Recuerdo que el Líder dijo unas palabras. ¿Sabes cuáles son? —

Marceline cargo a Bonnibel sobre sus hombros, se levantó y dijo con seguridad

—Maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum—

El ambiente volvió a enrojecerse y de nuevo se abrió un portal en el piso.

—Hay que entrar, aunque el portal se cerrará una vez que entremos, y solo hay una salida de la Nocheósfera —Advirtió Marceline a Gumbald.

—Ya encontraremos la forma de salir en una pieza —Dijo Gumbald guardando su hacha de una mano y tomando el bajo de Marceline —Andando. —Concluyo saltando por el portal, mientras que Marceline entro volando con el cuerpo inerte de la gran líder sobre sus hombros.

Al entrar lo que vieron fue un caos, llamas, demonios y bananas. Parecía una cueva esférica roja gigante.

—¿Así que esta es la Nocheósfera? —Preguntó Gumbald.

—Así es —Respondió Marceline.

—Este sitio me da escalofríos —Dijo el veterano mirando a su alrededor.

—Hay que encontrar a mi padre —Dijo Marceline transformándose en murciélago gigante.

Ella empezó a volar con Bonnibel y Gumbald sobre su espalda.

Después de avanzar un rato el veterano le preguntó

—¿A dónde vamos? —

—A la casa de mi padre, el gobernante de la Nocheósfera

—¿Y Sabes en donde está tu papá? ¿Ya has venido antes a este lugar? —

—Si, vine por primera vez después de que fui mordida para arreglar mi bajo, creí que el lo repararía, pero estaba tan ocupado con sus asuntos de la Nocheósfera que decidí regresar y reparalo yo misma, pero mi papá me vio antes de que me pudiera ir, y me ordenó que le dijera de donde saqué las marcas en el cuello, como no le dije terminamos peleando a muerte, aunque no tenía sentido porque somos inmortales. —

—¿Y le ganaste? —Pregunto Gumbald a Marceline, quien no pudo contestar por que fueron derribados por un rayo de energía demoníaca.

—¡¿Pero que fue eso?! —Preguntó la chica vampiro poniéndose de pie y sobando su cabeza.

Otro rayo los atacó, pero lo esquivaron.

—¿Quién se atreve a entrar al territorio del castillo del gobernante de la Nocheósfera sin haber tomado antes un número? —Preguntó un demonio de aspecto rojo y con cuernos.

—Vinimos a recuperar el alma de mi sobrina —Dijo Gumbald plantándose ante el demonio, mientras que este soltó a reírse y dijo

—Nadie se atreve a quitarle un alma a Hunson Abadeer —

La chica vampiro volvió a su forma normal mientras veía con enojo al demonio que seguía riéndose, llegando al punto en el que se transformó en el demoníaco toro musculoso y sujetó al demonio mientras lo oprimía.

—Escúchame bien, continuaré mi camino a la casa de mi papá, tomare de nuevo el alma de mi amiga y tú no me lo impedirás. —Dijo la chica vampiro con enojo.

—De acuerdo —Dijo el pobre demonio que apenas podía respirar, la chica vampiro lo vio y lo arrojó lejos de ella.

El veterano miraba a Marceline, quien aún transformada levantó a Bonnibel del suelo y permitió a Gumbald subir de nuevo a su espalda para volar y continuar su camino.

Después de unos minutos volando a través de colinas con fuego, llegaron a un lugar en el que había una fila de demonios esperando algo. Marceline se dio cuenta de que buscaban entrar a la casa de su padre, la cual tenía forma de montaña con una puerta de tamaño mediano en su base, la cual daba al interior de un salón en donde se alcanzaban a ver más demonios, aunque no sabía por qué estaban allí.

La chica vampiro aterrizó en una colina cerca del lugar y Gumbald bajo mientras ella regresaba a su forma normal.

—¿Me gustaría saber por qué están aquí todos estos demonios? —Preguntó Marceline intrigada, a lo que el veterano respondió.

—Es la Nocheósfera, ¿Por qué no habrían de estarlo? —

—No, me refiero a que ese lugar al que quieren entrar, es la casa de mi papá. —Dijo la chica vampiro.

—¿Y porque no solo vamos a formarnos a la fila y les peguntamos? —Sugirió Gumbald.

—No creo que sea buena idea, un demonio ya nos vio y... —Marceline detuvo su plática, puesto que cuando quiso ver a Gumbald, este ya estaba formado en la fila.

—No se ni para que me esfuerzo —Se dijo a si misma suspirando mientras que flotaba con lentitud hasta llegar al lado de Gumbald, quien al verla le dijo

—Marceline, estos buenos demonios me dijeron que aquí es la fila para ver a Hunson Abadeer y hacerle peticiones —

—Eso significa que mi papá debe estar en su castillo, vamos —Dijo Marceline a Gumbald, ella voló con Bonnibel sobre sus hombros y el veterano la siguió.

—¡Hey! ¡No se metan en la fila! —Dijo el ultimo demonio, solo para ser ignorado por el veterano y la chica vampiro.

Lograron colarse al interior del castillo entre los reclamos de los demonios de la fila. En un momento llegaron al salón en el que estaba la criatura, escuchaba las peticiones de los demonios las cuales negaba poniéndoles castigos, a uno lo hizo vomitar bananas, mientras otros demonios veían eso con cierto asco.

—El que sigue —Dijo la criatura con su horrible voz.

Un demonio se disponía a pasar ante la criatura pero al ver esto Gumbald se adelantó y corrió ante el monstruo, dejando atrás a Marceline y Bonnibel e incluso dejando caer el bajo-hacha.

—Oye regresa a tu lugar —Dijo el demonio que seguía.

La criatura observó la situación y miró a al veterano

—¿Quién eres tú? Espera un momento, tú eres el que casi me corta mi tentáculo y no me dejo absorber su alma. ¿Acaso ya vienes a entregármela? —Preguntó la criatura.

—No, quiero que le devuelvas el alma a mi sobrina —

La criatura queda en silencio vio a Gumbald y empezó a reírse

—¿Quién te crees para ordenarme a mí que le devuelva el alma a alguien? —

—Soy su tío abuelo, por favor, te daré mi alma si se la devuelves a ella —Suplicó el veterano a Hunson Abadeer quien parecía qué cambio de actitud.

—¿Entonces estarías dispuesto a sacrificarte por tu sobrina? —Preguntó la criatura.

—Si, ella tiene un reino que dirigir, y yo ya estoy viejo —Respondió Gumbald.

—Valla, en ese caso... me quedare con ambos —Y empezó a absorber el alma del veterano.

—¡No! —Se quejó Gumbald

Al ver la situación, Marceline puso en el suelo con cuidado a Bonnibel, la recargo en una de las paredes y voló hacia su padre.

—¡Papá basta! —Grito la chica vampiro

—¡Marceline! —Dijo la criatura dejando de absorber el alma de Gumbald. El veterano cayó de lado tratando de recuperarse después de que casi le quitaran el alma por segunda vez.

—Quiero que le devuelvas el alma a mi amiga —Dijo Marceline encarando a su padre.

La criatura miro a Marceline, redujo su altura y se transformó hasta tener forma similar a la de un humano, con piel de color azul claro, ojos color amarillo orejas puntiagudas y cabello oscuro, traía el mismo traje de ejecutivo que usa mientras tiene forma monstruosa.

—Hace mucho que no te veía, más de 100 años, ¿Acaso ya no quieres a tu padre? —Dijo el con un tono tranquilo mientras observaba con atención a Marceline —No has cambiado mucho al parecer —

—No vine a que me juzgues ni a verte, ahora devuélvele el alma a Bonnibel—exigió la chica vampiro.

—¿Quién? —Preguntó el padre de Marceline —En realidad no importa porque no pienso devolverle ningún alma a nadie —Dijo Hunson dándole la espalda a su hija y cruzando los brazos.

Mientras que Marceline empezaba a transformarse de nuevo en su forma de toro demoníaco

—Vaya Marcy, no recuerdo que pudieras transformarte —Dijo el gobernante de la Nocheósfera sin siquiera voltear y mirar a la chica vampiro.

—Eso es porque al igual que tu absorbí algunas almas —Respondió Marceline ya transformada.

—La última vez que peleamos me dejé ganar, esta vez no será igual—Dijo Hunson.

—Pues esta vez no hará falta que te dejes vencer —Respondió la chica vampiro.

—De acuerdo, si así lo quieres —El padre de Marceline empezó a aumentar de tamaño y ella comenzó a atacarlo.

Él lanzaba rayos mágicos demoníacos, que Marceline esquivaba.

Gumbald vio la pelea entre padre e hija una vez que se recuperó. Observó con atención las bolsas verdes en el cuello de la criatura, alcanzaba a ver que dentro de estas tenía una especie de bolsas individuales más chicas y se veía algo similar a pequeñas nubes atrapadas que no paraban de moverse.

—¡Las almas! —Pensó Gumbald —¿Pero cómo sabré cual es la de Bonnibel? —

En ese instante Marceline cayó a su lado volviendo a su forma normal.

—¡Marceline! ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó el veterano ayudándola a ponerse de pie —Escucha, creo que tengo una idea, pero necesito que tu padre se quede quieto, de preferencia en el suelo. ¿Crees poder hacerlo? —Volvió a preguntar Gumbald.

Marceline se transformó y le respondió

—Podría luchar toda la eternidad—

La chica vampiro voló de nuevo hacia su padre y lo sujetó de su enorme cabeza. Gumbald aprovechó y fue a recoger el hacha de Marceline. Los miró pelear y vio el cuello de Hunson

—Tendré que liberar todas las almas —Se dijo a sí mismo.

—¡Marceline! ¡Intenta derribarlo! —Gritó Gumbald.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Marceline.

—¡Derribalo! —Volvió a gritar el veterano.

—De acuerdo —Y acto seguido Marceline mordió el brazo de su papá, el gritó pero la apartó tirándola al suelo y manteniéndola así con sus tentáculos. La criatura aun gigante regresó a su cabeza normal.

—Nada mal para la reina vampiro —Dijo la criatura.

Marceline también volvió a su forma normal y le preguntó.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —

—Soy el gobernante de la Nocheósfera, lo sé todo sobre todas los monstruos malvados y sobrenaturales de todas las dimensiones, aun cuando no me quieras decir que las marcas en tu cuello son la mordida del rey vampiro —

Salió humo de las marcas de colmillo que le dejó Marceline a su padre en el brazo izquierdo.

—¿Acaso intentabas transformarme? —Dijo el mirando su brazo.

—¡No! Intento que le devuelvas el alma a Bonnibel—Respondió la chica vampiro.

Hunson suspiró y dijo

—Eso no pasará, esa alma fue un intercambio, yo le di algo al chico de la toalla y el pago el precio, siempre se debe de pagar por tener algo de la Nocheósfera en otra dimensión, si la pierdo, la volveré a tomar. —

Marceline vio a Gumbald esperando el momento oportuno para atacar, y se le ocurrió una idea.

—Si no le devuelves su alma, entonces tendremos que quitártela por las malas —

Marceline se transformó en una masa oscura con tentáculos y jaló las piernas de su padre haciéndolo caer de espalda, este volvió a hacer que su cabeza tuviera la forma horrible y monstruosa y Gumbald salió de su escondite con el hacha de Marceline, corrió para romper las bolsas en su cuello que tenían aprisionadas las almas pero Hunson con uno de sus tentáculos lo levantó del suelo, y con otro le quito el hacha.

—Tienes unos amigos que no saben rendirse —Dijo Hunson.

—Y nunca lo sabré. ¡Veterano Gumbald al ataque! —Gritó sacando el hacha de una mano de su cinturón y arrojándola de tal forma que abrió un agujero en las bolsas, logrando liberar algunas de las almas que se encontraban atrapadas.

—¡No! —Grito Hunson soltando a Gumbald. El cayó sobre el cuello de la criatura, tomo su hacha de una mano y dio más tajos para liberar más almas, hasta que vio que ya no quedaba ninguna.

Marceline volvió a su forma normal tomo su bajo y junto a Gumbald fueron hasta el sitio en el que estaba el cuerpo de Bonnibel, vieron que aún estaba sin alma.

—Pero... ¿Por qué no ha recuperado su alma? —Preguntó Gumbald y justo en ese instante en medio de él y de Marceline paso a toda velocidad algo similar a una pequeña nube que entró al cuerpo de Bonnibel, haciendo que esta reaccionara tomando mucho aire.

—¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó Bonnibel confundida, sin embargo apenas la vieron reaccionar

corrieron a abrazarla ignorando su pregunta.

—¡Bonnie! qué bueno que estas de regreso —Dijo Marceline con lágrimas en los ojos —¿Estás bien? —

—Tranquilos, me asfixian, y estoy bien, pero díganme ¿Dónde estamos? —

—En la Nocheósfera —Le respondió Gumbald

—No recuerdo bien como llegué, recuerdo una criatura monstruosa pero no logro recordar más —

Marceline miraba al suelo con culpa y le dijo

—Mi padre robo tu alma, y vinimos aquí para recuperarla —

La gran líder no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba

—¿Y viniste hasta aquí solo para salvarme? —Preguntó Bonnibel a Marceline.

—¡Hola! ¡Tío Gumbald presente! yo también vine a salvarte —Dijo el veterano queriendo llamar la atención de su sobrina al sentirse ignorado.

Al ver la reacción de su tío, la gran líder se sonrojo

—¿Vinieron hasta la Nocheósfera para salvarme? —Pregunto a ambos.

—Así es, y ahora hay que salir de aquí antes de que el padre de Marceline vuelva por

Nosotros —Respondió Gumbald.

—Está ocupado persiguiendo a sus almas, tenemos algo de tiempo antes de que decida venir por nosotros —Dijo Marceline, mientras todos veían a Hunson Abadeer en su forma normal mientras corría tras las almas.

—¡Vuelvan aquí pequeñas y pobres almas!

Después de ver eso Bonnibel no pudo evitar preguntar

—Bien, ¿Cómo salimos? —

La chica vampiro se transformó de nuevo en el toro demonio y les dijo a Gumbald y Bonnibel

—Suban, conozco una salida —

Ambos obedecieron y subieron a la espalda de Marceline, volaron hasta una habitación de la casa de su padre, donde había un portal en el suelo.

—Por aquí podremos volver. Entren —Ordenó Marceline.

Gumbald y Bonnibel obedecieron, Marceline se retrasó un poco debido a que se quedó viendo unos instantes las fotos que estaban en el lugar, una era de cuando ella era más niña y conoció su papá, y una foto de cuando estaba recién nacida y su papá la cargaba en sus brazos.

Hecho un último vistazo suspiró y entro por el portal, la esperaban Gumbald y Bonnibel del otro lado. Al salir vio que estaba dentro de una pequeña cabaña, aunque no le tomó mucha importancia, así que se puso frente al portal y con un movimiento de sus manos lo cerró, aunque el suelo de madera quedo dañado con un agujero.

Al verse fuera de peligro, todos se acostaron en el piso de madera de la cabaña.

—Menos mal todo termino —Dijo Gumbald.

—No, aún no se ha terminado, el Líder de los Chicos del Baño se ha vuelto muy poderoso y despiadado, sacrificó a su propia banda para ganar más poder —Dijo la gran líder

—Debo volver a la construcción y preparar a todos para un posible ataque masivo de oozers —

—Pues necesitarás ayuda, como dije antes los oozers solos no son peligrosos pero en grupo son un fastidio, yo puedo ayudarte —Dijo Marceline.

—¿De verdad lo harías? —Pregunto Bonnibel.

—¿Claro, una vez más, para que son las amigas? —

La chica vampiro y la gran líder se miraron al tiempo que Gumbald se ponía de pie.

—En lo que llegan los oozers, iré a la cocina por un vaso de leche de insecto, estoy viejo y necesito nutrientes —Dijo el veterano.

 **Continuará…**

Este es mi episodio favorito, tambien fue con el que más batalle corrigiendo la narrativa pero al final me gusto como quedo, nos vemos el próximo viernes :D.

 **Reviews:**

the killer: Soy Bubbliner, por que la pareja me gusta, sea canon o no. ¡Viva el head canon!

Sakata: Es cierto, hay tanta bicuriosa jajaja.

runcatrun: Gracias por tu apoyo, y confieso qie para estos episodios me base en "May I come in" y "Take her back" en como la princesa salvo a Marceline así que quise hacer un episodio donde Marceline salvara a la princesa :D

 **Redes Sociales:**

Tumblr: elizebright

Ask: / ElizeBright

Twitter: Elize_Bright


	7. Episodio 7

**D** **isclaimer** Los personajes y el mundo de Hora de Aventura son marcas registradas y no son de mi propiedad, todos los derechos pertenecen a _Cartoon Network_ y demás empresas asociadas. Esta historia fue basada en diversos medios de la franquicia y fue elaborada por diversión sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Alfombra verde fosforescente.**

Bonnibel trabajaba en su laboratorio desarrollando nuevas líneas de defensa para el castillo, ya habían pasado algunos días desde que recuperó su alma gracias a Marceline y a su tío Gumbald, y aunque le hubiese gustado descansar después de eso, no podía permitirse ese lujo, puesto que sabía que el Líder de los Chicos del Baño no tardaría en atacar al reino, y después de ver lo que le hizo a su propia banda, lo consideraba capaz de cualquier cosa.

Así que instaló nuevas mejoras en los guardianes de chicle, tales como lásers más poderosos, la capacidad de detener el tiempo y una mayor inteligencia que les permitiera entender matemáticas y un concepto más real de peligro.

También había trabajado en el prototipo del escudo de energía que protegería al castillo, sin embargo, al ser un aparato muy grande necesitaba de más tiempo del que contaba para perfeccionarlo, así que tuvo que dejarlo en una fase experimental con una mayor posibilidad de funcionar en comparación a las fases tempranas del prototipo, pero aún seguía siendo muy inestable y con alta posibilidad de fallar, por este detalle había cerrado el cuarto de control con llave, para que nadie entrara y causara un accidente.

Otra cosa en la cual la gran líder había estado trabajando, eran otros robots, mucho más pequeños que los Guardianes de Chicle y más eficientes que los banana guardias.

—¿Que hay Bonnie? —Saludó Marceline a la gran líder mientras entraba flotando al laboratorio.

—Hola Marcy, espera, ¿Ya es de noche? —Preguntó la gran líder sorprendida retirando la careta protectora.

—No, acaba de oscurecer —Respondió la chica vampiro.

—Menos mal, creí que era tarde. Estos robots me han tenido muy ocupada —Dijo Bonnibel mientras trabajaba.

—¿Te refieres a los policías de élite? —Preguntó Marceline.

—Así es. —Dijo la gran líder mientras cerraba la placa de uno de los robots que estaba fabricando.

—Decidí crear muchos más cuando encontré la forma de hacerlos funcionar sin la energía de mi amuleto. —

—¿Cuantos creaste? —Preguntó Marceline al ver la larga fila de robots sin activar.

—Muchos —Dijo Bonnibel bajando una palanca y haciendo que un montón de relámpagos empezaran a fluir a través de las máquinas llegando a los robots, activándose al mismo tiempo. Todos eran iguales, tenían forma de máquina de chicles color roja invertida, con ojos que daban la apariencia de estar cerrados, tenían también delgadas piernas y brazos metálicos.

—Hola madre —Dijeron los cientos de robots al unísono.

—De pie —Ordenó la gran líder.

Obedecieron al mismo tiempo formando dos hileras y Bonnibel empezó a caminar en medio de ambas.

—Ustedes son parte de una fuerza policial de élite, su principal responsabilidad es proteger al dulce reino de amenazas externas e internas, y muy pronto, estoy segura, habrá una gran amenaza, así que vayan afuera a sus posiciones y prepárense. —

—Sí, gran líder —Dijeron otra vez al unísono marchando a la salida del laboratorio de la gran líder.

—¿Crees que funcionen? —Preguntó dudosa Marceline.

—Claro que lo harán, los programe para ser violentos, con eso podrán destrozar cualquier amenaza que se les ponga enfrente. —Respondió Bonnibel.

—¿Y no crees podría ser un problema después? —

—No lo creo, están programados para obedecer, y si es así, siempre tengo la opción de desactivarlos —Dijo la gran líder guiñando el ojo a Marceline, que sonrió ante tal comentario. Antes de salir, Bonnibel tomo la llave del cuarto de control del escudo y la guardó en su bolsa.

Una vez afuera del laboratorio fueron a revisar los robots. No había ningún problema, todos obedecían. Bonnibel y Marceline empezaron a caminar por el reino en busca de posibles debilidades, después de un rato la chica vampiro preguntó a la gran líder

—Por cierto, me dijiste por radio que había una misión muy importante en la que necesitabas de mi ayuda, ¿Cuál es? —

—Así es, necesito que me ayudes a encontrar al Líder de los Chicos del Baño —Dijo Bonnibel mirando a Marceline. —Había estado ocupada desarrollando defensas para el reino, pero creo que el castillo ya está asegurado lo suficiente y ahora puedo salir a buscar al Líder —Dijo Bonnibel con autoridad mientras cargaba su pistola de rayos.

—Voy a capturarlo antes de que ataque al reino, le quitare ese cetro y tomare el control de los oozers —Dijo con tono de genio malvado.

Marceline miro a la gran líder con preocupación pero no dijo nada, ella sabía que los objetos creados por magos-demonios de la Nocheósfera podían corromper a cualquier mortal, el Líder de los Chicos del Baño es el mejor ejemplo, se corrompió al punto de sacrificar a su propia banda para convertirlos en oozers y ganar aún más poder. Solo esperaba poder convencer a Bonnibel que se deshiciera del artefacto.

—¿Qué planeas hacer con el cetro? —Preguntó Marceline con precaución.

—Ya lo veras —Respondió Bonnibel con malicia, después busco en su bolsa y le dio a la chica vampiro un pequeño frasco en color café y le dijo —Por cierto, fabrique este bloqueador solar para ti, es a prueba de rayos ultra violeta artificiales. —

—Esto me será muy útil. Gracias —Respondió Marceline ante el regalo.

—Ahora hay que prepararnos para a la búsqueda —Concluyo Bonnibel.

Ambas chicas salieron del castillo y encontraron a Gumbald dando órdenes a los banana guardias.

—Quiero una formación en línea aquí. ¡Tú! Levanta bien esa lanza —

—¡Tío! —Grito Bonnibel llegando al lugar en el que estaba.

—Querida Bonnibel, ¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó el veterano al ver a su sobrina.

—Quería decirte que quedas al mando del reino —

—¿Qué? —Pregunto Gumbald sorprendido.

—Marceline y yo iremos a buscar al Líder de los Chicos del Baño y creo que deberías quedar a cargo del reino en caso de un ataque mientras yo no estoy, creo que eres el más apropiado, después de todo tú fuiste quien me dio la idea de un reino para proteger a Neddy y me has ayudado a construirlo. —

Los ojos de Gumbald se pusieron vidriosos de felicidad y tomo su hacha de una mano con fuerza.

—Mi querida Bonnibel, no te fallare —Dijo Gumbald solemne haciendo un saludo militar. La gran líder salió de la construcción volando con la ayuda de Marceline. Traía un detector de radiación, para poder encontrar los oozer.

Bonnibel apuntó su aparato en diversas direcciones hasta que en un momento empezó a hacer ruidos más fuertes.

—Es por allá—Señalo Bonnibel—Vamos —

Siguieron en la dirección en la que el detector de radiación las estaba guiando.

mientras tanto en el castillo Gumbald era muy estricto con los banana guardias, pero no con los policías de élite, puesto que eran muy disciplinados y estaban programados para obedecerlos a él y a Bonnibel, además de que eran muy eficaces, estaban listos para la batalla, mientras que los banana guardias, aun verdes e inmaduros causaban muchos problemas al veterano, si daba una orden ellos no sabían cumplirla, si les decía que subieran sobre la muralla a vigilar se caían, o bien, si les pedía que buscaran a alguien no lo veían aunque lo tuvieran en frente, de hecho cuando Bonnibel volvió después de que fue secuestrada, le preguntaron a ella misma di conocía a la princesa del dulce reino y si sabía dónde estaba.

En resumen, lo banana guardias no eran muy eficaces para mantener el orden, ni muy inteligentes, así que al final Gumbald decidió ponerlos en la primer línea de batalla en la parte inconclusa del castillo, para dar tiempo a los policías de élite de contraatacar, mientras que a otros banana guardias los envió a cuidar la entrada del lugar en el que estaba Neddy.

—Espero que al menos logren cumplir con esta orden—Se dijo Gumbald resignado.

—¡Hey! ¡Ustedes grandulones! —Gritó Gumbald a los Guardianes de Chicle.

—¿Acaso nos habla a nosotros tío de la gran líder? —Preguntó uno de ellos.

—Sí, necesito que si ven enemigos, en especial oozers, nos alerten a todos —

—A la orden—Dijeron los dos guardianes.

—También prepárense para atacar cuando los vean—Concluyó Gumbald.

—A la orden—Volvieron a decir los enormes robots.

El veterano tomó su pistola y fue a revisar que las tropas de los banana guardias no hubieran hecho algo que pudiera causar la derrota del reino en los cinco minutos que los dejó sin vigilancia.

Después de ver y sorprenderse de que todo seguía en orden con los banana guardias escuchó a un Guardián de Chicle decir.

—Amenaza detectada —

Decían al mismo tiempo ambos guardianes.

—¡Pero es demasiado pronto! —Se dijo a si mismo Gumbald—¡Todos a sus posiciones! ¡Policías de élite prepárense! Banana guardias... este... no estorben a los policías de élite —Ordenó el veterano.

Gumbald se puso en posición y vio como llegaban decenas de oozers corriendo listos para atacar el castillo aun inconcluso.

—¡Veterano Gumbald al ataque! —Gritó el mientras corría hacia los oozers.

—Qué extraño —Dijo Bonnibel a Marceline mientras revisaba la lectura de su aparato, justo frente a un árbol no muy grande en medio de un gran campo de pasto no muy lejos de la construcción.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó la chica vampiro.

—Las lecturas de radiación me dicen que aquí deberían estar los oozer —Respondió la gran líder.

—¿Dónde? —

—Aquí, en este árbol—

Marceline se quedó mirando y solo atinó a decir.

—Tal vez sea alguna nueva guarida y haya alguna entrada secreta —

—No lo creo, quiero decir, este árbol no estaba aquí antes. —Dijo Bonnibel mientras se giraba con su detector de radiación a otros lugares dándose cuenta que en dirección al reino de queso había una peculiar cantidad de radiación.

—Esto es aún más extraño —

—¿Qué ocurre ahora? —Peguntó de nuevo Marceline

—Hay mucha radiación en dirección al reino de queso —Respondió Bonnibel—Vamos allá para ver qué ocurre. —

—A la orden—Dijo Marceline, quien se transformó en murciélago gigante y permitió a la gran líder subir a su espalda.

Volaron hacia el lugar que les marcaba el detector, pero al hacer contacto visual con el reino de queso ambas chicas se quedaron atónitas. El reino estaba destruido, había rastros del líquido verde que liberaban los oozers y solo quedaban ruinas

—No puede ser —Exclamo la gran líder.

—Esto es obra de un ataque en masa de oozers —Dijo Marceline contemplando la situación

—Aterriza, hay que ver si quedó algún sobreviviente —Pidió la gran líder a la chica vampiro que aterrizo justo en frente del que alguna vez fue el castillo de queso. Bonnibel se alejó un poco de la chica vampiro mientras las dos deambulaban por los alrededores en busca de algún sobreviviente.

—Marceline, ¿Puedes oler algo? —

—Además de queso y radiación, no me llega ningún otro olor —Dijo Marceline olfateando el aire percibiendo de pronto algo extraño en este, seguía siendo un olor a queso, pero era diferente. La chica vampiro estaba concentrada oliendo esa peculiaridad en el aire cuando Bonnibel gritó.

—¡Marceline ven rápido! —Apenas escucho a la gran líder, la chica vampiro voló tan rápido como pudo al lado de ella y se preparó para atacar.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? —

—Sí, pero este soldado de queso no…—Marceline miro como la gran líder intentaba levantar un pedazo de escombro que estaba sobre el agonizante bocadillo de queso. La chica vampiro ayudo a la gran líder a liberarlo quitándole de encima todo el escombro lácteo.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes escucharme? —

El bocadillo reaccionó y al ver a ambas chicas empezó a gritar con horror

—Aléjense de mi aléjense —

Trató de huir pero apenas al levantarse cayó al suelo revelando que sus piernas con forma de palillo estaban tornándose de color verde, sinónimo de que se estaba transformando en un oozer.

A Marceline le vino a la mente cuando Bonnibel vio a Sr. Cremoso transformarse.

—Tranquilo no te aremos daño, soy la Dulce Princesa y soy aliada del Rey Rodaja de Queso —Dijo la gran líder con un tono calmado logrando que el bocadillo se tranquilizara y dejara de gritar —¿Dime qué ocurrió? —

—Estábamos haciendo guardia cuando un sujeto amarillo una toalla en la cintura llego, con cientos de miles de oozers y empezó a atacar al reino sin ninguna razón. —

—¿Dónde está el rey? —

—No lo sé, tal vez fue transformado, pude ver como convertían a todos mis compañeros y amigos —

La contaminación oozer subió aún más rápido por el cuerpo del bocadillo que en sr. Cremoso quedando de color verde de pies a cabeza en solo un instante. Cuando la transformación estuvo completa, quedo inconsciente.

Marceline al ver la escena estuvo a punto de tocar al bocadillo, pero Bonnibel se lo impidió.

—No, espera —Dijo la gran líder deteniendo la mano de Marceline justo antes de que el soldado de queso reaccionara y mostrara que ya no tenía ojos y boca si no 3 agujeros que liberaban sustancia radioactiva verde.

La chica vampiro miro como Bonnibel sacó su pistola de rayos y le disparo.

—Vámonos, no hay sobrevivientes —Dijo la gran líder muy seria mientras guardaba su arma.

—¿Estas segura? me llega un olor a queso algo diferente —Dijo la chica vampiro.

—Marceline, todo este sitio apesta a queso —Respondió Bonnibel con fastidio.

La chica vampiro miro a la gran líder, su expresión cambio había cambiado cuando vio al bocadillo.

—¿Bonnie te encuentras bien? —

—¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? —Dijo Bonnibel mientras cargaba su pistola de rayos sin mirar a Marceline.

—Viste a ese bocadillo convertirse en un oozer, al igual que a Sr. Cremoso, y ni siquiera has hablado de eso —

Bonnibel guardó su pistola, miró a Marceline y dijo

—No tiene nada que ver con Sr. Cremoso —Bajó la mirada y con voz cansada continuó—es solo que veo toda la destrucción que han causado los oozers y tengo miedo —

—¿Temes que los oozers te atrapen y te transformen igual que al Sr. Cremoso? —

—Siendo honesta, no temo tanto por mí, temo más por mi reino, todos los habitantes y por Neddy y me aterra lo que el Líder de los Chicos del Baño pueda llegar a hacerles —

—No tengas miedo, estoy contigo y te ayudare, aunque me cueste la vida —Dijo Marceline poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de la gran líder, Bonnibel la miró y con una sonrisa le dijo

—Pero tú eres inmortal—

La chica vampiro al ver el cambio de actitud de su amiga sonrió y se transformó en murciélago.

—Supongo que tienes razón, ¿A dónde vamos ahora? —Preguntó Marceline con una sonrisa.

—Continuaremos la búsqueda siguiendo un nuevo rastro de radiación. —Respondió Bonnibel mientras subía sobre la chica vampiro trasformada en murciélago gigante.

Mientras tanto Gumbald luchaba contra los oozers que intentaban asediar el castillo, los atacaba con su hacha, hasta que en un momento que casi se vio rodeado por oozers, subió hasta la cima de la muralla tomando una posición estratégica disparándoles a todos los oozer que veía, aunque los policías de élite hacían muy bien su trabajo, combatían con sus espadas y salvaban a los banana guardias que huían aterrados de los oozers.

Gumbald los miró y disparo a los oozer que los perseguían. Después de esos disparos el veterano se quedó sin energía en su pistola de rayos, arrojándola y golpeando a un oozer.

Se detuvo a observar la situación y vio que los oozer ya eran pocos, cosa que alegraba a Gumbald.

—¡Sigan atacando! ¡Los oozers están cayendo! —Grito el veterano

Los policías cortaban oozers a diestra y siniestra, los Guardianes de Dulce lanzaban rayos desde sus ojos, después de una ardua batalla lograron detener el asedio.

Gumbald estaba contento por haber resistido, pero no debía confiarse, él sabía que ese ataque era una especie de prueba por parte del enemigo, y ahora la verdadera pregunta era ¿Cuándo volverían los oozers a atacar? Pero fue respondida casi de inmediato cuando el guardián volvió a alertar a todos en el reino.

—Enemigo avistado, ¡Alerta! —

—¿Qué? —Se preguntó Gumbald a sí mismo incrédulo mientras guardaba su hacha. —Guardián de Dulce, déjame subir para ver —

Este obedeció, bajo su mano y Gumbald subió, el guardián elevo al veterano por encima de su cabeza, permitiéndole tener un gran campo de visión, no podía creer lo que veía, debía ser una mentira.

—Oh no —fue lo único que pudo articular antes de caer de rodillas en la mano del guardián. Este puso a Gumbald a la altura de su cara y le preguntó

—Tío abuelo de la gran líder, ¿Acaso sucede algo? —

El veterano suspiró y dijo

—Bájame por favor y prepárate para otro ataque —

Una vez en el suelo, uno de los policías de élite se acercó y le preguntó

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Se encuentra usted bien? —

—Prepárense para otro ataque —Dijo el veterano alistando su hacha.

Después de haber visitado el desolado reino de queso, la gran líder y la chica vampiro, continuaban siguiendo la señal del detector de radiación en busca del Líder de los Chicos del Baño.

—Vamos por buen camino, los niveles son muy altos, incluso más que en el reino de queso, debemos estar muy cerca de los oozers, solo espero que el Líder esté con ellos —Dijo Bonnibel.

—Lo encontraremos y pondremos orden a toda esta locura. —Dijo Marceline a la gran líder.

—Quisiera creer eso —Respondió Bonnibel con un suspiro. Justo en ese momento, alcanzaron a ver un brillo de color verde a lo lejos, Marceline apresuro el vuelo para ver más de cerca, y al tener una mejor vista, ambas chicas se quedaron atónitas y sin palabras, no daban crédito a sus ojos. Ante ellas había un ejército de oozers, tan numeroso, que podría acabar con el reino en cuestión de minutos, eran cientos, no, eran miles de oozers desfilando con lentitud. Eran tantos que desde la altura a la que estaban, parecían una enorme alfombra verde fosforescente. Aun sin creer lo que veían, ambas chicas se quedaron inmóviles sin saber que hacer en ese instante.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

Este es el penúltimo episodio del fanfic, cuando termine de publicarlo, me tomare un tiempo, (procurare que no sea mucho) y subiré la continuación de este. Los veo el próximo viernes :D.

 **Reviews:**

¿No? ¿nadie? jaja ni hablar. xD

 **Redes sociales:**

Tumblr: elizebright

Ask: / ElizeBright

Twitter: Elize_Bright


	8. Episodio 8

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Hora de Aventura son marcas registradas y no son de mi propiedad, todos los derechos pertenecen a _Cartoon Network_ y demás empresas asociadas. Esta historia fue basada en diversos medios de la franquicia y fue elaborada por diversión sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **El asedio.**

Después de ver al enorme ejército de oozers acercarse, el veterano empezó a preparar una nueva estrategia defensiva, ordenó a los policías de élite que regresaran al interior de la muralla, mientras que puso algunos banana guardias sobre esta, para evitar que los oozers pudieran pasar, él sabía que serían derrotados en cuestión de tiempo, pero cualquier ventaja de tiempo que le pudieran dar a los policías de élite para atacar, era buena.

El veterano por su parte, se armó con un rifle de rayos, subió a una posición ventajosa sobre la muralla y se preparó para disparar a cualquier oozer que se acercara.

Mientras tanto Marceline y Bonnibel observaban los cientos de miles de oozers que avanzaban a través de los Pastos Verdes dejando un grotesco rastro del líquido verde que emanaba de ellos, Bonnibel al ver eso hizo un gesto de desagrado.

—¿Cómo es posible que haya reunido un ejército tan grande en tan poco tiempo? —Preguntó la gran líder.

—Tal vez fue a otros lugares y ordenó a los oozers que convirtieran a más gente, así como en el reino de queso —Respondió Marceline.

—¿Cómo es capaz de hacer eso? —Preguntó Bonnibel desconcertada.

—Bueno, hay algo que debes saber sobre los artefactos creados en la Nocheósfera por los magos-demonios —Dijo la chica vampiro.

—¿Qué cosa? —

—Tienen algo así como una maldición, que te hace desear más de lo que te dan. —

—No comprendo. —Dijo Bonnibel.

—Te lo explicare —Dijo Marceline empezando a volar en sentido contrario al cual avanzaban los oozers —Si recibes un artefacto para ser fuerte, serás fuerte, pero después de un tiempo creerás que puedes serlo aún más, así que empiezas a ejercitarte, hasta que quedas muy musculoso y explotas. —explicó Marceline.

—¡Cielos! —Dijo Bonnibel sorprendida.

—Es lo mismo con el Líder de los Chicos del Baño, tiene muchos oozers bajo su poder, pero buscara la forma de convertir más gente. —

—Entonces hay que detenerlo —Dijo Bonnibel con preocupación.

Marceline voló hasta llegar al final de la enorme fila de oozers pero no vieron al Jefe de los Chicos del Baño por ninguna parte.

—¡Oye mira! parece que van en dirección al Dulce Reino —Dijo la chica vampiro sin darle mucha importancia, ambas chicas se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

—¡Oh no! —Gritaron al mismo tiempo mientras Marceline volaba a toda velocidad hacia el castillo.

Al llegar, aterrizaron sobre la muralla junto al veterano mientras una gran horda de oozers intentaba atravesarla pero Gumbald les disparaba para evitar que pasaran, aunque era inútil, puesto que eran tantos los oozers que los rodeaban que se amontonaban y se empujaban hacia arriba, permitiéndoles escalar la muralla, al ver esto, Bonnibel de inmediato empezó a disparar junto a su tío.

Marceline por su parte, se detuvo a observar la situación, muchos de los banana guardias sobre la muralla que habían estado picando con sus lanzas a los oozers para evitar que subieran, habían desaparecido, o caían de la muralla terminaban siendo transformados en oozers, o huían y los guardianes de chicle les disparaban por no cumplir con su deber de proteger al reino. En los puntos que quedaron sin vigilancia los oozers entraban con facilidad al reino aunque una vez adentro no lo tenían fácil, puesto que los eficientísimos policías de élite combatían a la perfección, ellos solos acababan con cada oozer que se les acercaba, no había duda Bonnibel había creado expertos espadachines, sin embargo, Marceline sabía que esa ventaja pronto terminaría, puesto que los oozers empezaban a romper los tablones que tenían bloqueado el paso al interior del reino.

Al ver esto a la chica vampiro tuvo una corazonada y se fue volando sin dar previo aviso.

—¿Marceline, espera a dónde vas? —Preguntó la gran líder a la chica vampiro pero esta no la escuchó, ya estaba lejos.

La gran líder no siguió preguntándose a donde había ido su amiga, puesto que al ver que los oozers aún tenían la ventaja numérica decidió hacer uso del escudo, no había querido utilizarlo hasta ahora porque no sabía si funcionaria ya que aún era un prototipo.

—Tío, escúchame, iré a activar el escudo —Dijo Bonnibel.

Gumbald miro a su sobrina y le dijo

—¡Pero habías dicho que era peligroso e inestable! —exclamo el veterano

—Lo sé, pero no hay otra alternativa —

—Dijiste que habían muchas posibilidades de que explotara ¡Tiene que haber otra forma! —Respondió muy escandalizado el veterano.

—No la hay, solo nos queda esperar a que funcione —Dijo la gran líder

Gumbald se quedó en silencio un instante y preguntó

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo? —

—No, quédate a defender la muralla, le ordenare a uno de los policías de élite que me ayude. —Respondió Bonnibel

—¿Estas segura? —Insistió el veterano

—Si —Dijo la gran líder.

—De acuerdo, ten cuidado —Fue lo único que Gumbald pudo decir.

Bonnibel sonrió y miro a uno de los policías que estaban peleando

—¡Tu! ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Preguntó la gran líder.

—Chiclebot—Respondió el robot.

—Bien Chiclebot, necesito que me ayudes a llegar al sótano del castillo. —Ordenó la gran líder.

—A la orden gran líder —Este se deshizo de algunos oozer para que Bonnibel pudiese bajar sin problema, una vez en el suelo ella se abría paso disparando a los oozers que veía y Chiclebot se deshacía de ellos con su espada.

Entraron al castillo y vieron a los constructores y futuros ciudadanos refugiados, sin embargo se veía que estaban preocupados.

—Esto terminará pronto —Les dijo la gran líder en un intento de tranquilizarlos.

Atravesaron el sótano hasta llegar frente a una puerta, la gran líder sacó la llave y la abrió, dentro de la habitación había una gran computadora, en la cual Bonnibel presiono unos botones finalizando con un botón rojo, mientras que en la pantalla apareció escrito:

"Protocolo de defensa activado, tiempo restante para la carga de energía del escudo 7:59"

Bonnibel observó las gráficas que aparecían en la pantalla.

—Bien, parece que esto estará estable, al menos por ahora —Se dijo a sí misma la gran líder —Chiclebot, hay que salir, no hay nada más que hacer aquí—

—A la orden. —Respondió el.

Una vez afuera del castillo la gran líder empezó a buscar la forma de llegar rápido con su tío.

—¡Guardián de chicle, aquí abajo! —Grito Bonnibel al ver al robot.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Pregunto el enorme robot al verla.

—Ayúdanos a mí y a Chiclebot llegar con mi tío a la muralla —Ordenó ella.

—Si madre. —Dijo el robot bajando su mano y permitiendo a la gran líder subir junto con Chiclebot, el guardián se abría paso ante los oozer, disparando lásers a través de los ojos y una vez junto a la muralla, el robot les permitió bajar.

—Sigue peleando guardián de chicle —Ordenó Bonnibel.

Este asintió y continuó atacando las enormes hordas de oozers que veía.

La gran líder y Chiclebot corrieron hasta Gumbald, que estaba disparando a todos los enemigos que tenía cerca.

—¡Tío! —Exclamo Bonnibel al verlo.

—¡Veterano Gumbald al ataque! —Grito el apuntando con el rifle a su sobrina y al robot, haciendo que este se pusiera enfrente de su líder y amenazara con su espada al veterano.

—¡Somos nosotros! —Volvió a exclamar Bonnibel haciendo que el robot bajara la espada.

—Lo siento, me deje llevar —Dijo Gumbald algo apenado.

—Chiclebot, has sido buen soldado, sigue luchando como fuiste programado —Dijo la gran líder.

—A la orden. —Dijo el robot saltando de la muralla hacia el interior del reino y cayendo sobre un oozer encajándole la espada, se puso de pie y corrió de nuevo a la acción.

—Bonnibel, ¿Qué ocurrió con el escudo? ¿Explotará? —Preguntó Gumbald.

—Aun no lo sé, los gráficos mostraban todo estable, pero podría ser solo durante la carga de energía —

Gumbald se quedó mirando a su sobrina y preguntó.

—De acuerdo, ¿Cuánto falta para que se active? —

—Unos 5 minutos —Respondió la gran líder.

—Si funciona tendremos una enorme ventaja, si no, al menos habremos logrado acabar con todos los oozers del mundo —Dijo el veterano resignado.

Al ver que estos eran cada vez más y más, Gumbald y Bonnibel continuaron disparándoles, pero estos los acorralaron, habían oozers en ambos lados de la muralla y sobre ella, El veterano siguió disparando hasta que se le acabó la energía a su rifle de rayos, y al ver que ya no le servía, saco su hacha de una mano.

—Te extrañe pequeña —Le dijo Gumbald al hacha mientras la frotaba y le daba un beso.

Empezó a golpear a los oozers, y aunque Bonnibel seguía disparando, estos se acercaban más y más, pero de pronto el veterano y la gran líder sintieron que eran elevados y alejados del peligro. Bonnibel miro hacia arriba y vio que Marceline los volvía a salvar de la horda que los estaba acorralando.

—¿Qué sería de ustedes sin mí? —Pregunto con una sonrisa. Bonnibel se alegraba de ver a su amiga, mientras que Gumbald iba con los brazos cruzados sosteniendo su hacha con enojo, una vez mas no lo dejaron acabar con los oozers.

La chica vampiro voló y puso a la gran líder y al veterano en lo más alto del castillo

—¿A dónde fuiste? —Preguntó Bonnibel.

—Fui por refuerzos —Respondió Marceline señalando a lo lejos el ejercito del reino de queso liderado por el rey rodaja de queso.

—¿Pero cómo? ¡Fuimos al reino de queso y estaba en ruinas! —exclamo Bonnibel.

—Lo sé, pero recuerda que antes de irnos percibí un olor a queso diferente —Respondió la chica vampiro.

—Pero si todo el lugar olía a queso —Dijo la gran líder rascando su cabeza.

—Tú no tienes el olfato de un vampiro. —Dijo Marceline sonriente —En fin, pude percibir que los sobrevivientes estaban escondidos bajo tierra y cuando los encontré le dije al rey la situación y accedió a ayudar. —

—Tienes mayor diplomacia que yo —Dijo sonriente Bonnibel.

Gumbald vio como los oozers lograron destruir las tablas que tapaban la única entrada al reino y exclamó

—Bonnibel ¡Mira! —

—Lograron atravesar al interior del reino... —Dijo Bonnibel antes de ser interrumpida por múltiples rayos de energía color violeta que salían de diversas partes de la muralla y se unían justo en el centro del reino, creando una cúpula de energía.

—¡El escudo Funcionó! —exclamó alegre la gran líder.

—Y justo a tiempo —Dijo Gumbald alegre.

Sin embargo la felicidad fue interrumpida por la chica vampiro.

—Bonnie, ¿Ya viste quien está por allá? —Preguntó Marceline señalando en dirección al bosque, pero en específico al Líder de los Chicos del Baño, que estaba riendo como loco con el cetro en la mano.

—Hay que quitarle el artefacto, solo así podremos detener toda esta guerra —Dijo la gran líder.

—Hay que darnos prisa en eso, mira —Dijo Gumbald señalando al campo de fuerza.

Ambas chicas miraron al lugar indicado y vieron como los oozers por medio de golpes lograban cuartear el campo de energía como si fuera vidrio.

—Sabía que el escudo no era estable, pero al menos no hizo explotar al reino, y nos da una ventaja, tío encárgate de la situación aquí adentro, iré a quitarle el cetro al Líder, aunque no podre sola —Dijo con un suspiro —¿Me ayudarías Marceline? —

—La pregunta ofende Bonnibel, por supuesto que lo hare —Dijo poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de la gran líder con una sonrisa.

—De acuerdo, tengan cuidado. —Dijo Gumbald.

La gran líder miro a su tío con una sonrisa mientras que Marceline se transformó en murciélago, permitiendo a Bonnibel subir a su espalda. Volaron a lo más alto del escudo de energía, Marceline hizo su mano gigante y dio golpes al escudo rompiéndolo como si de vidrio se tratara. Volaron más allá de los oozers que rodeaban al castillo y se escondieron tras unos arbustos cerca del Líder.

—¿Cuál es el plan? —Preguntó la chica vampiro.

—Yo lo distraigo y tú le quitas el cetro —Respondió Bonnibel, pero no hubo tiempo de poner el plan en marcha por que había un oozer de tras de ellas, este solo las veía en silencio y estaban a punto de destruirlo cuando escucharon una voz conocida.

—Vaya, pero si eres de nuevo tú, creí que Abadeer había robado tu alma —Dijo el Líder de los Chicos del Baño.

—Detén el ataque y destruye el cetro, lo único que hará es consumirte. —Ordenó Marceline

—Pero si es mi vampiresa favorita, te vi en la fiesta que hice para darle almas a tu padre —

—Es en serio tienes que dejar el cetro, he visto lo que causan los artefactos de la Nocheósfera —Dijo la chica vampiro.

—¿Y si no lo hago que es lo que piensas hacer al respecto? —Preguntó el Líder de forma altanera.

—Entonces te quitare el cetro yo misma. —Dijo Marceline lanzándose sobre él, pero saco una lámpara de luz ultra violeta haciéndola caer al suelo, e intentando tapar su cuerpo como podía, puesto que el Líder se quedó con la linterna encendida apuntando a la chica vampiro.

—¡Marceline! —exclamo Bonnibel.

—Deténganla —Dijo el Líder a los oozers que tenía para protegerlo.

Estos se abalanzaron contra la gran líder, que de inmediato saco su pistola y empezó a dispararles.

—Debiste haberte unido a mi banda, así tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti —Dijo el Líder a Marceline de forma altanera, y sin embargo lo que él no sabía, era que ella tenía un truco bajo la manga. —Ahora la inmortal reina vampiro caerá ante una pequeña lucecita, ¿Qué harás al respecto? —

—¡Esto! —Respondió la chica vampiro levantándose de golpe y arrebatando el cetro al Líder —

Bonnibel se había terminado la energía de las pistolas y ahora estaba siendo acorralada una vez más por los oozers, cuando de pronto escucho a Marceline que le gritaba

—¡Bonnie Atrápalo! —Grito Marceline arrojándole el cetro.

La gran líder salto y atrapo el artefacto, lo miro y sintió el poder.

—¡Alto! —Grito la gran líder.

En ese instante todos los oozers dentro y fuera del reino, se quedaron inmóviles y aprovechando esto, Gumbald ordeno que continuaran atacando.

—¿Pero cómo? Tú no soportas los rayos ultravioleta —Pregunto desconcertado el Líder

—Es cierto, pero mi buena amiga Bonnie, me hizo este bloqueador, funciona también con luz ultravioleta artificial—Dijo quitada de la pena.

—Devuélvanme el cetro ¡Ahora! —Exclamo el Líder con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

Él se disponía a ir por Bonnibel pero de pronto el ambiente se tornó rojo y se abrió un agujero interdimensional en el suelo del cual salió fuego y Hunson Abadeer, un alma intento huir de la Nocheósfera pero fue absorbida por él en el acto.

—¿Papá? —Preguntó Marceline al verlo.

—¿Quién es el que tiene el cetro? —

—¡Ella! ¡Ella! ¡Ella! —Dijo desesperado el Líder —Me lo arrebataron de mis manos y…—

—Silencio —Ordenó Hunson.

—A mí me arrebataron el alma de un gran líder, las almas comunes las recapturé y me tomo varios días hacerlo, pero el alma de un gran líder me fue robada, y alguien tiene que hacerse responsable de ello —explicó el gobernante de la Nocheósfera, al escuchar eso Marceline aprovechó y le dijo a su padre

—Absorbe la de él, Bonnie es ahora la dueña del cetro, así que no puedes quitarle su alma. —

Abadeer miro a su hija y dijo

—A veces me desagrada la empatía que tienes con los mortales, pero tienes razón, ella es la dueña del artefacto ahora —Hunson se acercó a su hija y le susurró—Debiste quedártelo tu —

—¿Qué? Ese no era el trato, ¡Yo soy el dueño del cetro! ¡Te di las almas de toda mi banda a cambio! —exclamó el Líder.

—Lo sé, pero yo pongo las reglas en la Nocheósfera, además el alma de esa princesa es muy empalagosa… así que, entra ya —

Abadeer abrió la boca y absorbió el alma del Líder mientras este gritaba, una vez terminado el terrible acto Hunson le dijo a su hija

—Tu amiga me resulta repulsiva y algún día acabare yo mismo con ella, pero por ahora me voy, si algún día quieres verme, ya sabes cómo hacer el portal. —Y sin más se fue por donde vino.

—¿Que fue eso? —Preguntó la gran líder desconcertada.

—El fin de todo este caos —Dijo Marceline respirando con alivio, pero al ver a Bonnibel le preguntó—¿Que harás con el cetro? —

—Ya lo veras —Respondió la gran líder con una sonrisa maliciosa.—

Bonnibel ordenó a los pocos oozers que quedaban que fueran al desierto de las maravillas, mientras que Gumbald y ella, los seguían desde el aire volando sobre la espalda de Marceline transformada en murciélago.

—¿Qué te parece aquel agujero? —Preguntó Gumbald.

Marceline sobrevoló el lugar y vieron que era muy profundo

—Me parece bien. —Respondió Bonnibel mientras aterrizaban.

—Entren a este lugar y no se muevan—Ordenó la gran líder a los oozers con el cetro alzado.

Mientras que estos entraban al agujero el veterano preguntó a su sobrina.

—¿Estas segura de esto? podrían sernos muy útiles —

Bonnibel miro el cetro, era bonito, y tenía un efecto hipnótico que resistió mirando a otro lado.

—Estoy segura, además le prometí a Marceline que cuando acabara con los Chicos del Baño le ayudaría a ella a acabar con los oozers. —

Bonnibel espero hasta que entrara el último oozer, para hacer lo que tenía planeado con el cetro.

—¿Podrías deshacerte de esto? —Preguntó Bonnibel entregando el artefacto a Marceline.

—Por supuesto —Respondió ella feliz de que su amiga le pidiera tal cosa.

La chica vampiro se transformó en un monstruo gigante y con sus dos manos apretó el cetro haciéndolo polvo, Marceline volvió a su forma normal y el trío empezó a ver como los oozers intentaban escapar sin éxito del agujero, pues la destrucción del artefacto los volvió libres de su influencia.

Mientras tanto el sol empezaba a salir por el horizonte y ambas chicas se acostaron en el suelo para descansar un poco.

—Algo me dice que esto será el comienzo de una larga y buena amistad. —Dijo Gumbald al verlas, y recostándose también.

 **Fin.**

* * *

Termino el fanfic, pero recuerden que tendrá continuación :D confirmada, pero aun no esta lista sin embargo me apresurare a terminarla lo antes posible, actualizare para la próxima semana con los errores que eh detectado y responderé a los comentarios que me han hecho hasta ese día.

PD: Cualquier parecido de este episodio con el señor de los anillos es mera coincidencia xD.

 **Reviews:**

Sakata: Tambien me desagrada el hiatus.

the killer: Hola the killer, aclarare tus dudas respecto a tu comentario pero antes quisiera explicar una pequeña cosilla general:

Para rellenar los huecos de la historia de Marceline que no se han visto en la serie busque de otras fuentes oficiales, como lo son la Enciclopedia de Hora de Aventura y el Scrapbook, así como el cómic, que aunque no es canon con la serie, es oficial (aunque del cómic no tome casi nada), y el juego de Explore The Dungeon Because I DONT'T KNOW! (que si es canon). Como regla, decidí que tomaría lo que no contradijera a la serie y en caso de que si lo hiciera, lo adaptaría para que encajara con la continuidad. Ahora teniendo esto en cuenta, paso a aclararte los puntos que mencionaste:

1.- En ninguna parte de la serie se especifica que es Schwabl, si fantasma, o zombie, pero en el libro de Hora de Aventura Marcy's Super Secret Scrapbook cuenta la historia de cómo obtuvo a Schwabl, que lo encontró en el centro comercial, y que era de un color café, pero después de transformarse le absorbió el color rojo mientras dormía dejándolo al borde de la muerte, así que busco el Enchiridion y lo revivió como un perro mitad fantasma yo cambie que le hubiese absorbido el rojo por la sangre, por el hecho de que no encajaba con la continuidad de la serie puesto que el perro nunca fue mostrado de color cafe antes de que Marceline fuese convertida. Todo esto lo puedes encontrar en las páginas 216 a 220 del Scrapbook y más específico la parte en la que menciona que Schwabl es un "Half-gost" es en la página 219.

2.- En ninguna parte del fanfic que yo recuerde eh puesto que Hunson Abadeer se da cuenta de que transformo el hacha, y de hecho en todo momento tuve claro que él no lo sabría hasta mil años después, por eso limite que Hunson tomara el hacha solo cuando estuviera transformado en monstruo y si te fijas solo la agarro con los tentáculos, mientras es gigante, así no se fijaría en que el hacha fue modificada. Como en el episodio "Vino de la Nocheósfera", ni se molesto en quitar a Finn apesar de que intentaba detenerlo encajandole la espada, solo vio que Marceline aun lo seguía. Ahora si te refieres a cuando fue a la Nocheósfera para pedirle a su papa ayuda para reparar el hacha, Marceline no la saco para pelear contra el por lo mismo de que estaba rota.

3.-En Stakes, en el episodio de Everything Stays cuando Marceline dice que si la esperan unas semanas más, habrá terminado con todos los vampiros y en la versión en ingles Two-Bread Tom le responde "Oh, Marcy, you're such a sweet weird kid. But it's not just the vampires or the oozers or them hungry-looking rainbows. The latest atmospheric readings are going bananas. Something big is coming." Si Bien aquí no especifica de que criaturas habla, en el Scrapbook el mismo Simon, describe esas criaturas e incluso hay un dibujo de ellos y dice también que Marceline (que es una niña) los llama "Ooozers" todo esto lo puedes consultar en la página 115 del Scrapbook. Batalle un poco a la hora de nombrar a los "zombies", porque en la serie la princesa los llama "gente toxica", y no me gusto ese término, además de que oozers viene del inglés ooze que podría significar exudar haciendo referencia al líquido que liberan, así que no vi mal llamarlos de esa forma.

Espero esto aclarara tus dudas, y por cierto los libros que mencione los leí en inglés, así que desconozco lo que digan en español.

 **Reviews al Episodio 8:**

the killer: Es cierto, Pen Ward dijo que era un zombie, pero como había mas explicación del origen de Schwabl era mas completa en el scrapbook, y me decidí por esa versión. y los oozers no son zombies, tienen comportamiento parecido para recordar a los zombies pero no creo que lo sean.

2 de Noviembre 2016:

Sakata: ¡Gracias! y créeme que la continuación ya esta mas cerca de lo que crees.

 **Confesión: Todos los episodios estaban listos antes si quiera de subir el primero, no quería que el fanfic se quedara a medias, así los episodios estarían hechos y listos solo para ser subidos cada viernes.**

 **Redes sociales:**

Tumblr: elizebright

Ask: / ElizeBright

Twitter: Elize_Bright


End file.
